


It All Started With A Ice Lolly

by AlexaRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Detainment against one's wishes, Emotional Sherlock, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt Molly, Hurt Sherlock, Inapropriate use of Ice Lollies, Jim is a Little Shit, John is a Bit Not Good, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Palace, Minor John/Mary, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Misunderstandings, Molly is not ok, Moriarty is Alive, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft IS the British Government, Oral Sex, Past relationship Molly Hooper/James Moriarty, Pre parentlock, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly, Sexual Content, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper angst, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock in Love, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sherlock, ice lollies, jim Moriarty in love, mentions of james moriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an ice lolly.</p><p>At least that was the event that perpetuated Sherlock's problem. The perpetrator was sweet Molly Hooper. Sherlock came into Bart's intending to check on his mold cultures when he was surprised by the sight before him. Molly Hooper was sucking on what looked like a cherry ice lolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am due to update other stories and am working on it, however, this idea popped into my head and Sherlock ordered me to make it so. So it's Sherlock's fault but it's some good Sherlolly smut so I think we can forgive the sexy mad genius. 
> 
> My first Sherlolly fic. Please comment and let me know what you think!  
> This is not beta read or brit-picked so excuse the mistakes along the way. Thanks for reading!

It all started with an Ice Lolly.  
  
At least that was the event that perpetuated Sherlock's problem. The perpetrator was sweet Molly Hooper. Sherlock came into Bart's intending to check on his mould cultures when he was surprised by the sight before him. Molly Hooper was reading a file folder and sucking on what looked like a cherry ice Lolly.

There was currently a terrible hot heat wave in London, which had begun the day before. Molly Hooper was at her desk looking over a file. She had removed her lab coat and was in a t-shirt and khaki pants. She for a moment just looked over the report checking it for errors when she felt the stiffness in her neck and shoulders growing.

Molly stood up and rolled her shoulders and neck hearing a pop and relaxing. She was warm despite the coolness of the Morgue. Normally she was always a bit warm as it seemed to her that she was well acclimated to the coldness she frequented as she worked as a pathologist. Molly knew her body temperature was always a bit warm, however, now that the AC in her office had decided to break down, she felt herself sweating.

Her shift was almost over, and she had processed the current case she was reviewing the report for. One Mr. Sheffield from Manchester had died in a terrible car accident and she had performed the autopsy. It seemed that he had not been drinking and died on impact as the coroner and ambulance reported. Mr. Sheffield had been driving a company car as he was a traveling sale representative when a Lorry had hit his car, t-boning him.

Mr. Charles Sheffield of Manchester now lay in her freezer waiting to have his body released to his wife and children. Molly knew that people died all the time and she knew that as much as it hurt to explain to a person's loved ones, that death was a daily occurrence. True she still felt a wave of sadness when said wife now widow had come earlier to authenticate the body. Even now she felt sadness for the poor woman as she had appeared to be heavy with a child as well as she held the hand of her little son.

Molly tried not to think of the woman or child as went to walk to the file room to file the paperwork. As she did this, she stopped along the way to grab from the mini refrigerator's freezer a Cherry-Ice Lolly. The moment the frozen treat hit her tongue she sighed in pleasure. She continued down the hallway to the filing room, when she saw that Sherlock Holmes were in the lab. Molly took a moment to look and gaze upon the Consulting detective. Sherlock was hunched slightly over the stainless steel work table looking into his favorited microscope.

Sherlock had removed his Balstaff coat and rolled up his sleeves as he was looking at his Mold specimen slides. As he was looking he was concentrating and did not hear or see Molly. Molly for a moment looked at him and thought.

: God he's beautiful:

Molly was taking in the way that Sherlock's eyes shone blue cerulean in the light coming from the microscope eyepieces. His head was slightly tilted as he did this and she looked along his long creamy alabaster neck. He was not wearing a scarf as the weather was stifling. His shirt collar was unbuttoned two buttons and so his throat was exposed to her perusal.

His shirt was pulled to his chest she noticed it was his purple shirt, the one she had to admit to herself and no other, she had fantasies about. Many nights she had given into fantasies of the mad genius in said shirt, in them she ripped it off him and let the buttons fly before he would pull her into a heated and very passionate kiss. Molly who was in that moment sucking on the Lolly was startled as he stood up from the stool he was sitting on and leaned over to adjust the knobs on the microscope. She bit into the lolly as she had viewed his nice tight bum that was in his trousers.

Having bit into the lolly for a moment it choked her as she gasped for air removing it from her mouth. As she did this she also had seemed to walk into the lab unconscionably. She mentally berated herself as she had done so. That was the moment that Sherlock had looked up and over at her. He glanced at her slowly for a moment then he turned his head to go back to looking at the slide. Molly bit her lip as she knew she was blushing now and she turned and left the lab without a sound. As she went to leave, however, she was so preoccupied she did not see him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sherlock was observing Molly, he had felt her eyes on him and he had looked up the moment it seemed to him she had choked slightly. He was surprised as he saw she was sucking on what he deduced to be a cherry red Ice lolly. As she pulled the lolly out she had for a moment left a red drop on her bottom lip. The insane thought entered his head heralding the problem he would soon be having.

: I wonder if she would let me lick that drop off her lips:

At that thought, he looked away from his pathologist and back to the Mold specimen. He heard her leave and he looked glancing at her. She had flushed a moment and not said anything. He saw she had replaced the ice lolly again between her lips and watched as a sweat drop rolled down the side of her neck. Her hair had been up on the side again and the sweat drop had rolled unabashed and undisrupted against her. He could see the freckles on her shoulders as she was wearing a green shirt with spaghetti straps and under he could make out an underwire bra. As she walked away, he got a view unobstructed of her bum and hips and bit his lip as he felt a groan coming out.

He wondered for a moment what was wrong with him as he felt to his surprise his groin was stirring. He let out a calming breath as she exited and he looked down only then at his trousers and he replied.

"I am not an animal who needs to rut every attractive female and I wish you would desist right now."

As he said this he was a little bit frustrated but then he realized what he had said. He found Molly attractive... he wondered when that had happened. He also wondered why now all he could think about was molly Hooper naked and sucking on an Ice lolly as he could picture it now her sitting on the work bench in front of him now instead of the microscope. Her hair was down and her legs spread and she was giving him a sultry look.

"Have a taste?"

Molly in his mind asked as she looked at him then she took and used the tip of the lolly to run over her left nipple pebbling it hard at his gaze. He bit his lip as the image continued and she had repeated with the right nipple and then she had run the red ice lolly down between her breasts to her navel then lower...

Sherlock stood up, threw on his Balstaff and made his way as swiftly as he could out of the morgue and into the hot sun of the day, he hailed a taxi and groaned as he sat in the cab. He did not care for the look on the cabbie as the man driving had glanced at him wearing his coat fully buttoned.

Sherlock threw the money to the cabbie and made his way up the stairs and into his rooms and sat in his chair and placed his head in his hands. He was frustrated and he looked down at his groin that now had become completely hard and throbbing. The tent in his trousers was evident as he swore.

"Stop it! This is not amusing one bit!"

As he had uttered this, however, he was answered by John who had come out of the kitchen and giving him a funny look. He looked questionably at Sherlock and was holding a dishrag in one hand and a baby bottle in the other. Sherlock let out a sigh as he had forgotten or possibly deleted the fact his former flat mate, wife, and child were staying with him in john's old room as their home was being fumigated for ants.

"What is it? Did you say something, Sherlock?"

John had asked and Sherlock opened his mouth to speak when Mary came in carrying his goddaughter Abigail and she paused looking at him with large eyes. Sherlock blushed from his neck to the top of his ears as he saw where she had been looking.

"Mary, could you please take Abigail out of the room?"

Sherlock said as he took a throw pillow and covered his lap.

Mary smiled and then nodded as she made her way up the stairs to the room she and John and the baby were staying in. John could hear as well as Sherlock, Mary’s giggles as she made her way up.

"Alright, Sherlock can you explain what that is?"

John asked as he for a moment sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That John is my prick deciding to make it's self defiant. I am trying to make it stay down but it's. "

Sherlock bit his lip and groaned. John could not help himself as he let out a chuckle but then he nodded sobering up at the glare Sherlock had given him.

"I am glad my situation brings you amusement, now tell me how to stop being this way."

Sherlock asked and john just for a moment wanted to chuckle and he bit his lip. Mary had come down having put Abi down for a nap and had heard the question.

"I guess it's about time we gave him the talk isn't it john?"

This statement from his wife had the effect of making John laugh so hard his face was red. Sherlock scowled and looked hard at Mary. Mary just smiled and ruffled his hair and asked Sherlock calmly after a moment.

"Alright, how did this begin? I know you were going to Bart's to look at your Mold specimens. Did a certain Pathologist happen to be there?"

As Mary asked this Sherlock groaned again and the images began to swim in front of his eyes.

"Damn Molly Hooper and damn cherry red ice lollies"

Sherlock replied quietly. Mary nodded trying to be sympathetic.

"What was she doing with the ice lolly?"

As she asked this Sherlock growled and he threw off the offending cushion and looked down at his now completely tented trousers.

"Eating it, of course, tell me how to fix this... my body is betraying me!"

Sherlock whined and Mary looked a moment impressed.

"Molly is going to be one hell of a lucky girl...”

As the words came out John gave Mary a look and shook his head.

"Sherlock, it's obvious you are attracted to Molly and your body just reacted badly, take a cold shower and we will discuss this when you are less aroused."

"How would a cold shower help?"

Sherlock asked and John just shook his head.

"It's an erection, you touch it and Sherlock really you've never masterbated before? "

John was shocked as he asked this then he saw Sherlock blush. Sherlock groaned and made his way back to the bathroom and slammed the door hard. Sherlock cursed as he stood and made his way awkwardly to the shower in the washroom and turned it on, cold as he could stand and thought about what john had said.

Was he attracted sexually to his pathologist? His erection twitched as if saying duh and Sherlock found himself grabbing it a moment then he bit his lip as he wondered if he should be doing this, normally he had made it go away with thinking of various things that disgust him, however now all he could think of was molly and her mouth and he began to stroke and his angry erection just mocked him.


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

Molly's Flat

Mayfair,Westminister,London U.K.

* * *

 

 Molly walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to her flat. She felt mentally and physically exhausted as she threw the keys into the bowl on the low table next to the door and toed off her shoes. She momentarily pressed her back to the door closing it and pausing.

Molly sighed in relief as she looked down at Toby who had come to greet his mistress at the door. The black and gray striped tabby cat was weaving himself around her ankles and purring softly.She hummed sweetly as she walked to the kitchen and smiled as Toby followed her and sat down in front of the low cupboard where she kept his food.  

Molly fed Toby then made a face as she looked into her refrigerator. It sparse in there with nothing much but a few days old takeaway and a bottle of her favorite  Pinot Noir. Molly poured herself a glass and went to sit in her sitting room. She drew her legs up on the couch cushion and took a sip of her wine before placing it on the coffee table. 

She looked around with a smile. At least she didn't have a lot to clean up. That was the one thing she loved about her new apartment, it being a studio she did not have a lot of room for clutter. It was cozy now and perfect for her and Toby. True it had been nice having the two bedroom flat in Kensington but this place was closer to Bart's for her commute and it only took her thirteen minutes to take the tube to work. 

She was happy here and it was a fresh start really as she had given her old flat up when she had been engaged to Tom and they had lived together in a larger three bedroom townhouse. Her life had been happy but chaotic with all that space and Tom's dog underfoot and how Toby had disliked Trident and having to travel for an hour on the tube was beginning to get on her nerves. 

Tom had offered to buy them a car but she had refused because parking in London was hard to find and she also did not fancy the times she and tom would go out on his motorbike. Tom rode it too hard and fast for her tastes and the simple fact she never really trusted him as a driver. In retrospect, if she was being completely honest with herself, she really didn't trust Tom at all. 

It had been lovely coming home to someone and cuddling up with them and telling them about her day. They would get take away and spend mostly her  nights on the sofa watching crap telly or a movie. Then they would go to bed and sleep or have sex and those nights, in the beginning, were more of shagging each other until it was evident both needed to sleep. Waking up with someone was nice too but she really didn' miss it all that much. She had toby and she really was happy. 

Yes, she had broken it off with tom and no it wasn't because Sherlock had come back into her life. (Okay so maybe he had a bit to do with it but really she was happy now and enjoyed her freedom.) Her nights were now spent cuddling with Toby on the sofa and watching crap telly and eating Chinese takeaway mostly. going to bed after taking a hot bath also was a luxury that she had not have in her old flat. Molly got up after a few minutes of channel surfing and not finding anything good on the telly except for a rerun of Jeremy Kyle, so she decided to take a long hot bath and then call her usual order into Panda Express. 

 Molly took the wine glass in with her as she drew herself a bath and waited for the bath to fill with the strawberry scented bath bubbles. As she did this she decided to fill her glass  up and went to the kitchen and emptied the rest of the bottle into one of her antique champagne flutes she had inherited from her Nan. 

The bath was ready as she made her way back to the washroom and she took a lighter and light the scented candles she always had there to help her relax after a very hard day. Molly turned off the tap and light the candles giving the room a shimmering golden light. She disrobed and threw her work clothes in the hamper outside the bath door and settled in for some relaxation. 

The bath was very warm, hot by most people's standards and she found it a bit funny when she would think about it, the warm hot bath never really seemed to bother her. Even now as the night had come over the city outside was humid and sticky but here in the bath she relaxed and the warmth surrounded her seeping into her bones and it did not annoy her one bit. 

Molly knew this was what she needed after the day. There had been right before the end of her shift another accident involving a Lorry and a school bus. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The accident had been horrible and she had three bodies brought into her Morgue. Molly Hooper was a professional at her work and never cried or let emotion cloud her judgement. However, it had been hard to do the autopsy for three children who had not made it after the crash. 

Molly had performed her job and duty with the care of a qualified physician and did not let the sadness sweep her as she had done so, However, now she was in the bath and felt safe surrounded by the bubbles and candlelight. Here Molly Hooper the woman and not Doctor Hooper allowed herself to shed a few tears.

Molly wiped the tears away slowly, she was not one for crying really as she was a realist and she knew that people died and it was her job to help the families afterwards to accept the fate of their loved ones. 

Molly was a compassionate person, she was warm and she considered herself funny and charming. She had a good heart and loved greatly and with her whole heart. That was why she had broken up with Tom. She knew she did not love the man with her whole heart as she should have and he deserved. 

The man she was in love with... that was another story entirely. She loved him, loved Sherlock with every part of her being and she knew that she had chosen to be single even if Sherlock never loved her back because it was truthful to herself and she would rather live a life of takeaway and toby cuddles than to live a life with someone she could not love. 

Molly was not that type of woman. Sure okay, Tom was a bad copy of the man she loved. She knew that too when she had been with him. She had many nights imagined the consulting detective was with her, if the lighting was just right she could imagine tom's touch for Sherlock's she knew it was wrong and she had used Tom, 

However, it didn't seem to phase Tom to long as he was now engaged to someone else and they were expecting a baby or so she had heard from a mutual friend of theirs. She and tom had remained friends as they had ended the relationship on friendly terms. He wasn't as upset with her as she had imagined when he had kissed her cheek and taken his grandmother's ring back. 

"I just want you to be happy Molly. I'm not Sherlock holmes and I hope someday he will get his head out of his arse and see what he's letting go of. "

Tom had told her when she had moved out and they had even lunch afterwards but they both had made peace that they were not right for each other. 

Molly at least did not have that guilt in her life to scar her emotionally. However thinking about it, she knew Tom had been right. She knew she had never stopped loving Sherlock and would until her last breath.

She was happy for Tom and his new fiancee really. Tom was getting what he wanted, after all, a wife and mother for his children and had the whole dream with a dog and a white picket fence. Molly knew for a time that had been her own dream too once. However, she had come to realize that was not her reality and though it had in her opinion been nice to play house with Tom, it wasn't the life she would have chosen for the long run. 

Molly was too independent and loved her job too much to quit it and be the wife tom had wanted. He wanted a woman to warm his bed and have his children and pretty much that had started many fights between them. Molly knew that even if Sherlock had stayed away that marrying Tom would not have been something to make her happy. 

She had been swept up in his dream and had forgotten herself and she was determined to never let that happen again. So much for the ending of her life as she knew she was not a damsel in someone's romance novel. Her life was real and there would be no storybook happy ending for her. She had decided to stay single because in the end the heartbreak would scar her and she didn't need a dark prince coming in and rescuing her, loving her, wearing his purple shirt of sex and seducing her. She decided to give up her infatuation with Sherlock as she finished the glass of wine and took strength from it. 

Molly finished her bath,blew out the candles and put on her pink and purple dressing gown over her cute kitten pajamas and went to call for her dinner. Toby was waiting on the sofa in his spot for her and it made her smile. 

"At least someone loves me,such a good boy Toby. Give mummy a minute and then I will give you all the cuddles you desire."

As she said this she picked up the cellular from her bag and then was surprised as she saw that she had three missed calls from mary. Panicking slightly she dialed the number and hoped her friend was alright. She bit her lip as the phone rang and then let out a sigh of relief as Mary answered. 

"Hey Mary, is something wrong?"

Molly asked as she for a moment ran her fingers through her still wet hair and she sighed in relief after a moment when Mary had told her nothing was wrong. They talked for a few minutes about things then the conversation changed. 

"Listen, Molly, John and I and Abi have been staying at Baker street due to the fumigation and we just need some time together. Can you please come over and watch Abi for a bit?"

Mary asked as she smiled and John rolled his eyes at his wife. 

"Sure, after all, she is my God daughter. But isn't Sherlock there?"

Molly asked as she went to her closet and began pulling out items. She laid a simple blue top and jean trousers out placing them on the bed. 

"Yes, well he is busy at the moment and Abi is asleep but John and I just need a little grown-up time. We would ask Mrs. Hudson but she is away right now visiting her niece and though we trust and have had Sherlock look after her before, he is busy with an experiment."

"Sure! Let me blow dry my hair as I was just in the bath and I will be over shortly. I just need a few minutes to grab a quick bite to eat and then I am ready to help!"

Molly said this cheerfully. She really did love spending time with her God daughter. She knew she would probably run into Sherlock but she knew he wouldn't mind her watching her crap telly there and eating her take away if he was doing an experiment. 

"Thanks, Molly. Haven't you eaten yet? I am sure that John and I can order you something. I know that you like panda express and they deliver so why not order it and have it sent here and the food will arrive shortly after you get here. I am sure Abi will be asleep most of the night but I really would feel and john would feel better knowing that you were keeping an eye on her. "

Mary told her. they talked a few more moments and ended the call. Molly went to dry her hair and she got dressed. Toby meowed as she grabbed her keys and she paused and rubbed his head. 

"Sorry baby, Mummy is going out to help Aunt Mary. I promise tomorrow we will have a lie in and cuddle. Mummy is off work and it will just be us."

She smiled as Toby purred then ran off towards her bedroom. Molly grabbed her phone and made her order and had it sent to 221 B Baker street. as she locked up her door and made her way to the tube station. 

Mary grinned as she ended the phone call and looked over at her husband. John shook his head a moment and ran a hand over his face. 

"This could end badly. I hope you know what you are doing mary. what the hell are you thinking?"

John frowned as he looked at her. he knew so many things could happen. 

" I am thinking that Sherlock needs to get his head out of his arse and in his current state... Actions mean more when it comes to Sherlock than talking and other than locking them together in a room I couldn't think of a better way to make them communicate.'

Mary said this as she leaned over and kissed her husband. John groaned then he nodded as he knew that Sherlock was very stubborn and he really did want some alone time with mary. So he had agreed to this. But if all hell broke loose he would not take the blame for it. 

Molly had gotten on the tube and she for a moment smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her shirt. She had her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail and she knew she was looking forward to the evening despite really wanting to stay home and cuddle with her cat. 

::At least maybe I can help Sherlock with his experiment,he lets me sometimes.: 

This was her thought as she got off the tube and made her way to 221B Baker street. She knew that it hadn't taken long as it used to come to the old home with the blue door and as she was about to knock, Mary walked and let her in. Molly put down her bag as she entered the flat and all was really quiet. John and mary were dressed nice and after a minute of talk and greetings were out the door hand in hand.

 Molly smiled and paid the delivery man who had come up with her order as Mary and John were leaving. She got her order of egg rolls and rice and had just gotten herself seated on the sofa when she heard a shout. She put down the take away removing the plastic fork from her mouth when another shout rang through the flat. She listened and then she heard what sounded like Sherlock's rough voice calling her name. 

Thinking nothing of it, she got up and walked down the hallway and opened the door and was in shock of what she saw before her. Sherlock Holmes naked laying on his bed, his hand wrapped around the biggest erection she had ever seen and was he moaning her name? Molly went to move but her legs wouldn't budge. His eyes were closed and his neck and shoulders were tilted up into the mattress. his hand glided and she was mesmerized. 

Molly knew she should leave him to his privacy but couldn't her legs gave out on her now and she found herself leaning on the doorway for support. Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he looked at her as she realized she had given out a moan. 

 

"It's all your fault you know.. It won't go down no matter what I do and it hurts..."

He told her and she noticed his eyes normally gray-blue now were dark,  blown dilated and he was giving her a hungry gaze. 

"What do you mean it's my fault?"

She asked as she now wrapped her arms around herself and lifted an eyebrow in his direction. 

"Please, Molly.. help me?"

As he said this it came out in a whine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly paused for a moment at what he was asking of her. the take away now completely forgotten as she found herself somehow moving to the bed and sitting down on the edge to look at him.
> 
> "I've tried everything from lotion and touch and nothing. I even Imagined Mycroft eating his cake in a speedo and that really grosses me out but still I cant.. Molly help me, please! John just laughed at me,I don't know this has never happened to me before and I'm a bit scared I mean what if I have to go through the rest of my life like this?"
> 
> Sherlock really was afraid as he really had no idea what had happened to his body. john's ideas had not worked and he for the moment just looked at her and the images of his musings were hitting him hard.
> 
> "Please. Please, Molly. You're a doctor and I trust you and I know you can make this better. I have total faith in that."

 

* * *

Sherlock's Flat 

221B Baker St,London U.K.

* * *

 

 

Molly paused for a moment at what he was asking of her. the take away now completely forgotten as she found herself somehow moving to the bed and sitting down on the edge to look at him.

 

"I've tried everything from lotion and touch and nothing. I even Imagined Mycroft eating his cake in a speedo and that really grosses me out but still I cant.. Molly help me, please! John just laughed at me,I don't know this has never happened to me before and I'm a bit scared I mean what if I have to go through the rest of my life like this?"

 

Sherlock really was afraid as he really had no idea what had happened to his body. John's ideas had not worked and he for the moment just looked at her and he swallowed a moment, his Adam's apple bobbed.

 

"Please. Please, Molly. You're a doctor and I trust you and I know you can make this better. I have total faith in that."

 

Sherlock told her and for a moment she was silent. Should she? His hand ran along her side a moment and she could feel the warmth of his hand through her thin shirt. She bit her lip as he took her hand and placed it on his erection and looked at her.

 

"Please. I leave myself in your capable hands.Dr. Hooper.I 've never done anything like this before and I know I'm doing it wrong. Please guide me, Molly."

 

Sherlock was begging now as he groaned when she unconscienced squeezed him and he pulled her down to kiss him. the kiss was soft at first but then began to turn passionate as he bit her bottom lip and snaked his tongue inside to wrap and caress hers. Molly groaned and she knew she would do anything he desired. All thoughts of fighting her attraction fled as she moved and straddled his hips,their mouths moving hard against eachother. 

 

"Take me, Molly"

 

Sherlock begged as he ran his hands now along her hips and back just under her t-shirt. She moaned as he tilted his hips a moment to rub against her core. His hands now palmed her breasts and she bit her lip as she could feel her nipples hardening. She had gone sans a bra and it took but a mere second for her shirt to be lifted off and thrown behind her.

 

Molly looked down at him as he looked up at her and she blushed when he smiled.

 

"You're so beautiful. I always imagined but now I know it for a fact."

 

At his confession, she bit her lip and knew that she liked the way he was looking at her. She knew that the situations in her fantasy did not even begin to compare to the reality. Molly felt herself begin to flush and as their lips met again her hand moved down between them and she passed over but not touching his erection.

 

She hesitated and was not sure why. She, however, let all thoughts flee as his hand came up to the back of her head and leaned her down for a gentle kiss. Her hands were now braced on his chest and she let out a gasp as he rolled her beneath him and looked deeply into her eyes.

 

"May I have you? you offered me before and I wonder is that offer still valid?"

 

Sherlock asked as he kissed along her neck now and Molly moaned out his name.

 

"Yes. "

 

She whispered as she ran her fingers through his curls and he paused a moment breathing hard on her neck.

 

"I've never been with someone before and I want to.. show me how to please you. Teach me how to make you feel good Molly please."

 

Sherlock asked her this as he kissed her ear and moaned at her touching his head.

 

 "If I do anything you don't like to you tell me, please. It's important to me that I please you.Will you promise me ?'

 

Sherlock asked as he looked deeply into her eyes now wanting no needing her to understand. He wanted her and not just for the night, however, he also knew in his mind this wasn't going the proper way. He would make it up to her by pleasing her, showing her his feelings through his touch. 

 

"Okay, as long as you promise me the same. "

 

Molly asked surprised by his words.  Sherlock nodded quietly as his lips had found her right nipple and Molly gasped out sharply as he had used his tongue and nipped her gently with his teeth. 

 

"Do that again.." 

 

Molly moaned as she for a moment caressed his face and he looked up at her in question.

 

"Yes, ma'am. may I kiss you lower? I've imagined doing this and I have read about certain things but.. Let me?"

 

He asked a bit unsure and for a moment neither of them moved or spoke. She was surprised he wasn't being forceful and asking her instead nicely. 

 

"Please, let me remove my jean trousers and.." 

 

Molly gasped as he sat up and off of her and he took her hand helping her to sit up. Molly stood in front of him and Sherlock placed his forehead against her navel. 

 

"Allow me to do so. "

 

Molly ran her fingertips through his hair as he kissed along her belly button. She nodded at his question and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Sherlock's hands trembled as he flicked open her flies and he slowly  pulled down the jeans from her hips. Molly kicked them off as they pooled around her ankles and toed off her shoes as well. 

 

Molly now stood in front of him in her plain cotton white knickers and he leaned in kissing again her belly button. Sherlock's thumbs hooked to the side of her knickers and slowly pulled them down her legs and he looked up at her as she kicked them off. 

 His lips pressed to her left hip bone then over to her right. He looked up at her and flushed gently as he did this. Molly could feel him trembling slightly and she ran a hand down through his hair and she told him quietly. 

 

"That feels nice, Ooh Sherlock!"

 

Molly cried out as he experimentally used his tongue and licked a moment down the center of her clit and he stopped. 

 

"Lay down on the bed, I've read about this and I want to try.."

 

Sherlock began but she silenced him with her lips on his and he groaned then. Molly moved to lay down and she lifted her hips when he placed a pillow under them. For a moment she now was nervous and it must have shown because he paused and came up to lay a moment on his side and kissed along her neck slowly. He nipped her with his teeth and sucked hard on her collarbone. 

Slowly he kissed along her neck and shoulders, his tongue soothing and making a pathway as he kissed 

 along her breasts. he kissed and ran his hands down along her sides and Molly lets out a giggle when he found one of her ticklish spots. he paused then and lifted his chin a moment to place it on her belly. 

 

"Ticklish, sorry. Keep going it feels wonderful."

 

As she says this he chuckles and then she is laughing again as he purposely for a moment tickles her with his fingers. Sherlock pauses after a minute and then begins again to kiss her slowly down to her navel. His lips part  opening his mouth to suck over and in her belly button. 

 

Molly lets out a moan and it just encourages him to do that again to hear the sound come from her lips. She is making a mewing sound and breathing very hard. Molly's body is starting to tremble and he takes it as a good sign when her hands go pulling his curls and she is moaning deeply now. 

 

 Sherlock feels very good and confidence is building as he moves his body down until he is standing now at the foot of the bed and looking at her. He takes in the way she is flushed, her nipples are hard and he can see her tremble, The evidence of her arousal is evident as she has her heels and feet planted on the mattress and her thighs are spread open for his perusal. Molly knows she is wet and her clit is already beginning to throb. She knows she will orgasm now with very little provocation. 

 

 Molly opened her eyes now and Sherlock could see her pupils blown wide with dilation, black with a ring of cinnamon brown around it and he smiles quietly saving this sight in his mind palace. Molly panting needy on the bed before him almost makes him cum in that moment. He closes his own eyes a moment and takes a calming breath.

 

"Tell me what you want Molly."

 

Sherlock asks as he opens his eyes now, looking her over curiously not being able to deduce her.His voice is rough like velvet and deep and it sends a shock of arousal through her and she whimpers. Molly now biting her lower lip as he stands there in his full naked glory. Sherlock's cock still very erect and she moans as it twitches. Sherlock is holding it in his hand and slowly stroking it as he watches her.

Molly opened her mouth to speak when he moved and placed a knee on the bed and caressed her inner thigh with his right hand. he watched her reactions as he then did the same with his left hand on her left thigh. Molly opened her thighs further for him and he wrapped his arms around her thighs before kissing his way down one side of her thighs to give a kitten lick a moment to her clit then back up and down her left thigh. 

 

"Christ, you're wet."

 

This was his response as he placed his forefinger a moment of his right hand to stroke her slowly and shallowly. Molly's hips thrust up unexpectantly and he just stopped his finger a moment and looked at her. Molly gazed at him, his head down between her thighs and she bit her lip. 

 

"you smell delicious, let me taste you, Molly. I've wanted to do this so long now.."

 

As he said this she felt the breath in her throat catch and she nodded unable to get the words out. Sherlock tilted his face down then and began to explore with his mouth, tongue, and lips. Molly soon found herself a quivering mass as his fingers, two now stroked inside her and that that wicked tongue of his usually used to saying horrible things were licking her open. The tremors began and she tried to warn him but her breathy moan of his name was the only thing to come out as she herself climaxed. 

 

Sherlock groaned at the tightness on his fingers as she had climaxed. He kissed her clit gently then went to sit up. Molly was panting as she was pulled into a kiss, Sherlock laying over her and she opened her mouth to suck on his tongue and taste herself on his lips. 

 

 "Fuck me, Please need you inside me!"

 

Molly whimpered as she could feel him heavily aroused against her and he groaned as her little hand went down between them and she guided him pressing the head of his cock inside her wet warm quim.

Sherlock leaned down to kiss her then and he moved his hips slowly entering and stretching her fuller than she ever had been before. Molly gave out a loud gasp as he slowly bottomed out and stilled. 

 

"Move!" she commanded and the slide of him at first was slightly painful. Both groaned and soon he had found a rhythm, Molly found herself in pain and pleasure and soon, way sooner than both of them wanted he climaxed deeply inside her. 

Sherlock rolled off her as he didn't want to crush her and slipped out of her slowly. Molly was panting deeply and trying to catch her breath. Sherlock laid his head on her shoulder now panting also. 

 

"Did I hurt you? molly I'm sorry I tried to last longer just you felt so good and wow."

 

He said this as he then saw she had tears in the corner of her eyes. 

 

"Yes, a little but then you felt so good. "

She groaned as she got up and began to dress, sherlock just looked at her quietly.

 

"I think you've solved my problem. Thank you, Molly."

 

As he said this she was now dressed and he sat up wondering why she was leaving. He went to ask when she shook her head.

 

"Your welcome, thank you for a lovely time."

 

She said as she hid her face as she left. She made her way to the stairs and the closed door and began to cry. Sherlock got up to go after her but when he heard her crying he stopped and walked back towards his room and closed his eyes.

Molly went home and took a shower then hopped into bed and groaned at how sore her body was. She had noticed the bite mark he had left on her neck and touched it a moment. It would bruise she knew and she just for a moment wondered why she was so upset. She had slept with Sherlock, her fantasy had come true, it was better than her fantasies and yet she felt empty.

 

Sherlock had not asked her to stay and had not offered her any kind of relationship and yet she would not regret giving herself to the man she loved.

 

:Perhaps now I can get over this ridiculous obsession and infatuation.:

 

These were her thoughts as she closed her eyes and soon found herself asleep. 

 

Across London, Sherlock lay with the covers gathered around his waist and was thinking. he wondered why she left so suddenly. He got up and was shocked to see there was blood on the sheets. He had hurt her and he reasoned that was why she had left him. 

 

:What now? She deserves so much better. I've really fucked up this time.:

 

He had these thoughts and he closed his eyes going into his mind palace to seek some answers. He had hope that he would be able to figure out the emotions he had churning inside him now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a dilemma isn't it? Oh, my dears it is not the end there will be more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read and commented on this story. You rock!

* * *

Molly's Flat

Mayfair,Westminister,London U.K.

* * *

 

 

Molly tossed and turned, she could not get comfortable. The throbbing of her body had dulled after the shower she had taken, however, the images of the night troubled her. It is said you can't control what you dream or whom you love. As Molly awoke she thought of this. 

Molly lay looking up at the ceiling for the last hour and watched the way the light from the new day cast shadows across it and the wall. Toby laid next to her curled up sleeping she figured sweet dreams as he purred. 

: At least someone is happy,oh Toby you are lucky to be a cat and not a human. Though if you were a human I suppose you would leave me too wouldn't you?:

Molly knew that she was feeling a bit sorry for herself and sat up shaking her head at her thoughts. 

As she stood she bit her lip and walked the few steps it took to go to her kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. The coffee brewed as she attended to her toiletry and she felt a little better after relieving her bladder and splashing some cold water on her face. 

She stared at herself a moment in the mirror and lightly pressed her fingertips to the rather obvious love bite on her pulse point. It had bruised as she predicted and was a black and purple spot against her smooth skin. Molly closed her eyes a moment as she thought about the previous night and found herself smiling a moment before reality set back in. Sure she had slept with Sherlock holmes, the man she loved and would love forever. However, he did not love her back. She knew that Sherlock was capable of caring of course and up to that point she believed he did care for her in a small way at least. He had told her that she mattered to him most and he trusted her most. Now she could see that had been nothing but a lie. 

It was true that at the time he needed her, he trusted her to keep his secrets also. He has used her ill and she had let him. Now he had used her again and she felt a bit sick in the stomach. It was different to keep the secret of him being alive for almost three years, true she had been scared and worried for him. However, to use her body... Molly knew that she should not forgive him and would never forget. 

Molly knew now what it felt like to be with the man she loves and the pain of rejection. She should have known better than to give into her desires. Even now she could feel him as he had been inside her with every step she took. Her thighs ached but not in a bad way. She bit her lip as she remembered coming home and showering to remove the semen and blood he had left her. He hadn't been rough, he had just been big and had stretched her more than any of her past lovers. Molly knew she would feel better in a few days as she undressed and looked down at herself. There were a few bruises made by his fingers as he had taken her and held her hips tilted up to him. Molly put on a t- shirt and track pants now and was thankful for having this next day off. 

Molly opened the fridge and took out the pint of mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and grabbed a spoon. She flipped on the telly and sat on her couch drawing her knees up to her chest. Toby woke and stretched and jumped on the sofa at her feet. Molly smiled and picked him up snuggling him and began to cry. 

"At least I have you Tobes, why do I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't i have just.."

As she asked him this she squeezed him tight and he meowed and jumped out of her arms. She looked at him and sniffed as she knew that she felt like crying. 

"Traitor!"

She told him as she went to lift the spoon and take a bite of her ice cream when something Toby was hitting his paw against caught her eye. Molly put down the pint of ice cream and walked over to see what it was, she hoped it wasn't something gross. 

Toby meowed and was hitting his paw against the handle of her handbag but then it fell over and she reached to straighten it up when she saw a magazine. It was a copy of Men's Fitness. She wondered how it had gotten there and Toby jumped up knocking it down and open on the floor. Molly sighed and was about to scold toby when she looked at the open page and paused. 

[The Best Oral Sex of Her Life.](http://www.mensfitness.com/women/sex-tips/the-best-oral-sex-of-her-life) was written and she noticed that the page had been dog-eared. She picked up the magazine with shaking hands and began to read the article and let out a gasp. He had said, he had been doing research and she noticed there were little notes in the region with his beautiful handwriting or at least she knew it had been his handwriting as somehow the words were smudged a bit as if something had spilled on it. The only word she could make out though to her horror and sadness was Experiment#1 and she read the paragraph and remembered he had kissed down her thighs just as suggested and she remembered all the things he had done and there were written there. 

Molly dropped the magazine and knew that it was all just an experiment. He had planned this, she felt sick as she placed her hands over her face and allowed herself to cry fat ugly tears. Molly realized he just wanted to do an experiment and used John and mary to do it. She believed that he had to have taken something to be that aroused and when poor sweet innocent and nieve Molly came to babysit, he would take advantage of her. 

Molly was now angry and she threw the magazine in her bin and spat at it. She believed now as her thoughts were telling her that he had tricked her and he had acted all unsure of himself in order to make her do his bidding. All she now believed that Sherlock wanted was to get laid and she was so much more convenient than a call girl, cheaper too as she didn't charge him a cent. Molly felt like a whore in that moment and was now glad she had left. his response and thank you to her be damned as well as him saying it was all her fault. 

* * *

 

Sherlock's flat

221 B Baker street

London, U.K.

* * *

 

 Sherlock got up and went into the sitting room to play his Violin and think. John was sitting and drinking tea and reading the papaer when he walked in.

"Good morning sleep well?"

John asked as he turned the page and looked over out of the corner of his eye at his former flatmate. He saw Sherlock pick up the bow and settle the beautiful cherry wood Strataverius on his chin. 

"I'm thinking John,"

Sherlock said as he then drew the bow across the strings a moment and closed his eyes. He had spent a few good hours trying to figure out why molly would leave so abruptly. He sighed after a few minutes and he placed the violin down and then cleared his throat looking over at John.

John sighed and lowered the paper and clasped his palms together with his fingertips in a prayer motion as he held them between his knees and looked at Sherlock. 

"What? are you thinking about?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew he needed answers and he knew he had done something wrong. 

"Molly Hooper."

Sherlock admitted and then ran a hand through his curly hair and groaned as he still felt his scalp was a bit sore from the previous night where she tugged it. 

For a moment the images of memory of the night flashed before his eyes, and Sherlock grinned and was silent. 

"What about Molly? sherlock.. Hello, earth to Sherlock. Earth to Holmes. Hey, arsehole!"

John finally said and Sherlock looked back up at john. 

"What was that john?"

Sherlock asked as he straightened his shoulders a moment and crossed his legs in an effort to hide how he had for a moment begun to get a little excited. 

"What about Molly Hooper?"

John asked again and Sherlock sighed. 

"I think I hurt her john. In fact, I know I did. We were having intercourse and.."

Sherlock began and john stood up glaring at him. 

"What did you do? "

John was getting angry now as he looked at Sherlock. Sherlock sighed and raked his hands over his face a moment. 

"I had sex with her john and afterwards, she left. Now I don't know what I did wrong! I mean shouldn't she have wanted to cuddle afterwards?"

Sherlock asked as he then shook his head.

"Why would she leave? What did you do to her?!?"

John asked as he rubbed his temple a headache coming on and he cursed his wife under his breath a moment. He just knew something bad was going to happen!

 "Tell me this again would you care to explain how you hurt Molly?"

john said breaking each word to speak very slowly to Sherlock. 

"I made her bleed john. I didn't mean to hurt her. I did as the magazine said and she seemed to enjoy what I was doing and then well 

She asked me to fuck her and I know it felt so good john and afterwards, she got dressed and left."

 

sherlock repeated his words back at John as if he was the toddler. 

"what magazine Sherlock?"

John asked as he now knew he was getting a migraine. 

"This magazine, wait where is it?"

Sherlock asked as he looked around and then he shook his head. 

"I don't know what it is but it was Men's fitness and I studied it to learn how to give her cunnilingus. She really seemed to like it but then somewhere between that and afterwards, she left and.."

Sherlock for a moment just lowered his chin and looked down at the floor. 

"cunnilingus. Sherlock are you telling me you gave Oral sex to molly?"

John was surprised by that really he was. 

"Yes, I to put it crudely ate her pussy and made her cum twice. But then after I stuck my prick in her she left. I thanked her for helping me as she was leaving and she said she had a lovely time. Then she was crying I didn't see it but I could hear her. Now I don't know what I could have done when she had seemed very into the things I did with my mouth and tongue and fingers. "

Sherlock said this as he looked very confused. john closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten before yelling up to his wife. 

Mary came down and began to admonish john as Abigail was still sleeping when she saw Sherlock and smiled. 

"Soooo how was your night Sherlock?"

Mary asked with a smile and then looked around wondering if Molly was sleeping it off. 

"Terrible, I had sex with Molly and now I don't know what to do!"

Sherlock said and mary just shook her head. 

"Well you get in there and bring the poor tired girl breakfast in bed and cuddle with her!"

"I can't do that!"

Sherlock said then flopped down on the sofa and turned his back to both john and mary. 

"It seems that molly left right after he cocked up!"

Mary frowned then and went over and ran a hand on Sherlock's back a moment. 

"What happened Sherlock?"

Sherlock sighed and then he told Mary everything as he did he sat up and then when he was done he hung his head in shame.

"How the hell do I fix this?!?"

Sherlock asked and looked at Mary. Mary just sighed and she felt her own migraine coming on. 

"So you had sex with Molly and thanked her for her help and Molly left.. I think the first damn thing you need to do is go get dressed and then go beg on your hands and knees and tell that woman how you feel about her. "

Sherlock stood up and scoffed a moment. 

"She knows how I feel about her obviously I had sex with her. I gave her me. I showed her how I.. This is one of those things where I should have told her instead of showed her?"

Sherlock asked and mary sighed. 

"A bit of both I think poodle. It seems to me though you did it in a backwards kind of way, you tried to be a considerate lover and if you explained yourself proper I think Molly may forgive you. I know if it was john and me..'

Mary began then she sighed and sat down. 

"Just go to Molly and hope to hell she forgives you. I will call and try to smooth things over and do damage control. At least get her side of the things."

Mary said as she went upstairs to get her cellular and John just quietly looked at Sherlock. 

"If it was me, I would send mary flowers and ask her to dinner and did you not offer her.. Jesus Sherlock you really are an arsehole! If you want to date molly.. Wait you want to date her right?"

John asked and he swore to himself if sherlock said this was just an experiment..

"Of course john! I gave her my virginity didn't I? That's something very personal and of course i think dating is juvinile as is calling someone who is full grown your boy or girlfriend. Anyways i don't want to just date Molly. i want to marry her and have little consulting detectives and pathologist with her. i mean I figured we could get married now that she took my.."

Sherlock was in confusion and John really was wishing he hadn't gotten up that morning. 

"Tell me this, you did use protection right?"

John said and Sherlock looked even more onfused. 

"Protection, i did not have sex with Molly holding a gun John"

"No you tit, a condom! you did use a condom right?"

"What is a con.."

Sherlock started and john interupted him. 

"You mean to tell me that you had unprotected sex with molly and you utter.. You need to be sure you didn't get her.. Oh my God!"

Sherlock looked on as john punched the chair and then glared walking over to him and bent down looking right into Sherlock's face. 

"John, what do you .. oh! Oh! That's it! that's why she left! I .. oh.." 

Sherlock said as he had stood then he sat back down and he shook his head. 

"I could have gotten her pregnant. I guess she doesn't want my baby. I fucked up john I thought she loved me and then she left and now i. if this is love and relationships I don't need them! If it feels this bad. "

As he said this he saw mary come down shaking her head. 

"She must have turned off her phone. Get dressed and go talk to her. tell her how you feel, what I just heard you say was a bit messed up but I think she'll forgive you. As for flowers, that would be a good idea and I know she was on the shot so I think you don't have to worry about that. at least."

Mary said and john sighed in relief. 

"Shot?'

sherlock asked and Mary chuckled a minute. 

"Birth control shot. I think it would be best you talk to her before you decide to have little sherlocks running around. Though if we are all lucky, it will be little molly's. Go beg and show her and tell her how you feel!"

Mary said grabbing his arm and standing him up pushing him towards his bedroom. 

"fine, thanks I guess. "

Sherlock said as he went to change clothes. john sat down with a flop and he sighed deeply rubbing his temples. 

"I guess that could have gone better but at least we now have a bit of practice for when Abi is older."

Mary said. john looked at her curiously and she replied. 

"Sherlock has finally hit puberty. I am sure Molly will forgive him and we'll laugh about this one day john."

Mary said trying to be hopeful. She knew Molly was a nice girl and she loved Sherlock and she could see they, Molly and sherlock were made for one another.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will burn you. I will burn... the heart out of you."
> 
> James Moriarty ~ Sherlock: The Great Game S1 E3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get twisted...

 

 

* * *

Molly's Flat

Mayfair,Westminister,London U.K.

* * *

 

Molly was very angry, she had even no comfort in watching doctor Who or eating the now completely melted Ice cream she had just let sit on her kitchen counter. Molly had just gone to lay on her bed on her side and allow the tears and pain to come. She wondered why she had been so stupid.

Molly was mad at him and herself. She let out a sigh and sat up shaking her head and deciding she needed to do something,anything to cheer herself up and to stop thinking about...

Him..

:Damn that bastard! Why the hell do I still love him? How the hell can I? I really must be a masochist. Why can't I stop? There really has to be something wrong with me. I couldn't even have a normal god- damned life and now tom is off marrying someone else.. :

As she thought this, Molly knew she needed to be strong and she knew the first thing she would do.

:I need to get away for awhile. I just.. I wonder if Meena would take care of Toby for me. I should call her and ask.:

Molly decided she would call Mike Stamford and take the long needed vacation time she had accumulated. She would go somewhere and sort out her feelings. She knew if she saw Sherlock now, she might forgive him and she really didn't want to. He had hurt her physically and emotionally and hopefully, she thought she could separate herself from him for awhile so she could get strong enough to deny him.

"Like he'd really miss me, sure he'd miss me giving him body parts for his experiments. He doesn't need me to exclaim how brilliant he is either as he has John for that. After all, I'm not good to him in any other way am I?:

At these thoughts, she got herself up and began to pack a bag. She knew that she did need time away and had been working really hard with her shifts as well as the overtime she did things for Sherlock.

Molly went to her handbag to call mike and tell him she was going to visit her father in Edinburgh when she could not find it. She looked around the bag and under the table and still.

:Great! Now I have also lost my fucking mobile! Okay, calm down self, calm down I can go see Mike and tell him in person I suppose. The train station is not too far away really and so I can use my small carry all.:

It was decided then and there, she would go away for a few weeks and stay in the house she grew up in and visit her father's grave and try and figure out her feelings.

"I hate running away, I hate he has me acting so weak! mummy is sorry toby but she needs to go away for a little bit. I am going to have you stay with Auntie Meena as I don't think you'd like traveling by rail too much."

Molly told toby as she then caressed his little head with the palm of her hand then kissed the space between his ears. She nodded and grabbed her keys and her carry all and nodded to herself.

:This is for the best, I can't look at him right now and I know that I need to be calm when I see him again. I still will have to work with Sherlock but right now I just need this.:

This was her thoughts as she hailed a cab and as she got in she relaxed and let out a sigh. Molly decided to speak with Mike on the way and she looked at the roadway and buildings around her, As the cabbie passed baker street she shook her head and blinked back a few tears.

Soon she was in front of Bart's and she sighed out and straightened her shoulders and went to Mike Stamford's office.

Mike was doing paperwork as he heard the knock on his office door.

"Come in.. Ah molly hi what are you doing here? Your not the rota today. Sherlock hasn't dragged you in has he?"

Mike asked her and Molly shook her head.

"Mike I need to take some personal time, a week i am going to visit mt father's grave."

Molly told him and he stood up and nodded.

"Sure, I can have Dr. Dehl take over your shifts for a week. I am sure she will be happy to.."

Mike began but then she shook her head.

"I would prefer Dr. Adair, he has good hands and can you do me a favor please don't tell Sherlock or John where I am off to. It is really none of their business and Dr. Adair is more than capable of handling Sherlock I am sure."

Molly said as she knew that she did not want Sherlock coming to annoy her and she really couldn't look at john as she was sure Sherlock would have told him by now about his Experiment with poor pathetic Molly. ""

"Sure, take your time and I hope all will be alright. He annoys all of us a bit and you are a true saint for putting up with him. Mum's the word I won't tell them. Go rest and relax and come back and kick ass. "

Mike said and Molly found herself giggle and she gave him a hug.

"I will thanks! I'm going to use the phone and I will be getting a new mobile as I have misplaced mine. Call you when I get there as I know you will worry."

Molly told him, to her mike was a fatherly figure and he treated her like his own daughter even.

"Send love to Gretchen for me."

She said as she kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I will. Come by ours for drinks sometimes when you get back? I know the missus would be happy to have you.Take care Molls."

Mike told her as she nodded and waved as she left. Molly made her way to the Morgue and to her office and sat down at her desk. She began to dial Meena and they talked for a few minutes, they were to meet up at the cafe down the street and Molly was at least happy she had one good friend. It was true she had mary, but by extension, she did not want to bother mary and tell her something that would be kept secret from John. Secrets cause problems and she liked mary and john too much to do that to them. Molly also felt a little guilty just running out like she did and not checking on the baby. She hoped to make it up to them if they let her after her trip. She was sure that by then she could tell mary why and she would be understanding.

Molly used her computer and paid for a ticket to Edinburg, she would go on the 4:00 train and arrive around dinner time. She looked at her watch and knew she had a bit of time before leaving for the train station as well as she knew she needed to spill a bit of what had happened to Meena.

As she had this all planned now, she got up locking her office door and made her way past Dr. Dehl and went to meet up with Meena. As she went to get on the lift, a delivery man stopped her a moment.

"Hi I'm Tim, I'm new to Teleflora, can you tell me where the Morge is? I have these flowers to deliver for a Dr. Molly Hooper and the gentleman who sent them was very specific that they go to this Dr.Hooper and no one else."

Molly stopped and noticed the bouquet of flowers and she smiled.

"I'm Dr. Molly Hooper. did they say who sent these?"

She asked as she looked at a beautiful arrangement of [Peruvian Lilly's in an Amethyst vase.](http://www.proflowers.com/product/-30170340?cobrand=PFC&ssid=4&REF=PFCFeedGooglePLA_PID_30170340&cvosrc=Shopping.GooglePLA.30170340&CAWELAID=130004200000029024) She bit her lip as Tim handed her the vase and chocolates. She thanked him and then she took a sniff of the Lillies and smiled. There was a note and she opened it carefully.

"I'm sorry I hurt you please let me make things right between us."

The card was unsigned but she knew who they were from. Molly sighed as she took one more whiff of the flowers and shook her head softly. Sherlock was making an effort she knew, these were even her favorite kind of flowers.But right at that point, she didn't want to see him and she threw the flowers in the rubbish bin before making her way to the lift and pressing the button to go up.

Molly knew if she went to him now. She would forgive him and she really wanted to stay a bit mad at him. She had this thought as she waited for the lift as it went up slowly. Molly went to step forward as she did she ran into something hard and then gasped as she felt something prick her neck. Her vision was swimming as she looked up at someone with blurry eyes and then she felt herself becoming unconscience.

"Good golly she's fainted! What to do?? Hmm, I guess I could bring her along after she swooned for me after all. Come Seb, let's take miss Molly home as I know we can't leave her here."

This was said by a man in a well dressed gray and white bespoke suit,he spoke with an Irish lit and Molly was just conscience enough to feel herself being lifted before totally blacking out. Outside she was taken to a black sedan and the man pulled her head in his lap as he ordered Sebastian to drive.

The man, ran his fingertips through her long hair as he looked down at her and kissed her temple.

"Poor thing, I think I will keep you.Sebastian make sure the necessary arrangements are in order. we would not like Dr. Hooper uncomfortable while she is our guest."

James Moriarty said this with a wide smile showing his teeth before looking back down at the unconscience woman in his arms. He took a selfie as he lifted her up and posed her so he was kissing her and sent a text with Molly's phone before throwing it out the window. The text was sent before the phone hit the ground and broke "I found your heart, prepare for the burn. -M-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smirks* What do you think should James keep her for awhile? Next Chapter will reveal more of Molly's current situation as well as we will have Sherlock's reaction as well as an appearance of Greg and Mycroft. Stay tuned and please comment. Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Penthouse Flat  
> This is what the rooms I am explaining look like.  
> [Bedroom](https://static.mgmresorts.com/content/dam/MGM/bellagio/hotel/tower-suite/architecture/bellagio-hotel-tower-suite-bedroom.tif.image.960.540.high.jpg)  
> [Bathroom](https://static.mgmresorts.com/content/dam/MGM/bellagio/hotel/penthouse-suite/architecture/bellagio-hotel-penthouse-suite-bathroom.tif.image.960.540.high.jpg)  
> [Dressingroom](http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/f8019d7603af52dc_4-4496/transitional-bathroom.jpg)  
> [Sitting Room/Living Room](http://www.thinkter.com/images/apartments-lincoln-center-nyc-the-gartner-penthouse-lovely-living-room-details-featuring-nice-piano-area-surrounded-by-beautiful-glazed-walls-nyc-luxury-penthouses-the-big-apple-s-exclusive-elegance-924x615.jpg)  
> [Kitchen](http://www.urbnlivn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/544296_3_0.jpg)  
> [ Dress](http://www.aewom.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/08/0/Vivienne-Westwood-Gold-Label-Embroidery-panel-detail-fluted-gown-for-women-1057-1.jpg)  
> [ Shoes](https://www.atsukokudo.com/images/mobile/Vivienne-Westwood-Anglomania-Melissa-Lady-Dragon-Heart-Shoe_Black.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised that there would be some mystrade in this chapter but James really was the loudest of my muses to shout and so this was born. I was going to make him a real arse I was but I decided he just needed closure. 
> 
> So next time we will see sherlock's reaction during the time this chapter takes place and what he is going through.

 

* * *

Moriarty's Penthouse  
Parts unknown

* * *

 

Molly gasped as she awoke, she slowly allowed her the events that happened to find herself...

  
:Where am I?:

  
She wondered as she looked around the room now, she was laying on a bed that was finely furnished, The walls were a beige color. The bed she laid on was very soft as were the sheets. She went to sit up and as she did she just for a mere moment wondered if she was dreaming this. Molly then

Molly then let out a hysterical laugh as she got up and looked in the wardrobe. Suits, lot's of suits and she gasped as she then saw across from there was a row of dresses, beautiful designer dresses that were in her size. She opened the dresser and there were lingerie and corsets. There was a row of shoes, all not surprising in her size. Molly was a bit confused now more than shocked as she looked around the bedroom and found a huge washroom with a large bathtub and a note pinned to a large mirror.

"Wash and come to the sitting room, we need to talk. ~ Jim "

Molly crumpled up the paper and then noticed her bath things on a vanity as well as her brush. She ran her hand over the marble top a moment then saw the tub was already full of bubbles. Molly sighed and undressed and slipped into the tub. She found herself relaxing as she soaked then washed her hair using a hand held shower head attached to the tub. She got out of the tub when the water turned cold and wrapped a towel around her and was pleasantly surprised the towel was warm.

Molly looked for her clothes and couldn't find them. She saw a note on the counter where she had set them down and frowned as she read it.

"Wear these. Your other clothes are being washed. Treat it well though darling it's Westwood!"

Molly just picked up the dress and looked at it. She gasped as she looked at the label and saw the designer. Indeed she was holding a dress she had seen in a magazine and she knew that Westwood designs were one of a kind. She put it down carefully and blushed at the knickers and bra he had left. She put those on and then bit her lip as she sat down to put on the stockings and garter belt. The dress and shoes came next and she gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Molly turned left and right and was impressed. She went to the door and opened it and looked around before descending down a set of stairs.

James sat at the piano, his fingers glided over the keys as he played. Molly took in the room and sights around her. She forgot that she was kidnapped as she walked over to one of the windows and right in front of James. James looked up at her observing. He saw her smile and stopped playing the piano. molly was lost in thought as she wondered where they were at. She knew she was not looking at the London skyline.

" You look beautiful dear. come have a seat and some tea and we can have a nice chat."

James said as he stood next to her and he took her hand in his. Molly snapped back to reality and turned to look at him in shock. She, however, was led to the cream sofa and took a calming breath.

"Tea? Or perhaps something a bit stronger?"

Jim asked and for a moment she said nothing but then nodded. 

"Tea would be fine. Thank you."

Molly replied as he handed her a tea cup and saucer and poured for her from the tea set in front of them. They sat in silence and drank their tea for a few minutes. Molly tried to not feel a bit of fear and nervous as the silence stretched on. She knew he had kidnapped her, she knew that the man in front of her was supposed to be dead and yet here he was an enigma in himself. 

"I was a little hurt that you didn't like the flowers I sent you. I want to apologize to you, Molly. "

James began as he sighed a moment. Molly was not expecting this, she for a second was flummoxed as he apologized to her. 

"You know that you, don't have to worry about me murdering you. "

James said trying to put her at ease. molly nodded a moment and set down the teacup and saucer on the coffee table gently. 

"I figured, I mean if you wanted me dead I would be. I did like the flowers but I didn't realize they were from you. Honestly, I'm not sure why you want to apologize to me, Jim. You should be wanting to murder me for saving Sherlock and helping him."

Molly said this, she was after all a realistic person and she knew how obsessed Moriarty had become around Sherlock. Jim again sighed and shook his head. He takes his right hand and tilts her chin up and she closes her eyes a moment as he smiles to himself. 

"He doesn't deserve you, you know."

He whispers this  against her ear and molly opens her eyes to look at him in confusion.

"Who?"

Molly asks as she looks at him in confusion. 

"Sherlock."

Jim says the name in an almost sad tone and he caresses her cheek with his thumb as he looks into her eyes.

"Do you love him?"

Jim asks this and Molly just closes her eyes and bites her lip. 

"Yes but he doesn't love me. "

 "I think we both know that's not true. I've been watching you while I was gone. once upon a time, I could have agreed with you. However, I think your not seeing everything. "

Jim told her as he slowly removed his hand from her face and sat back looking at her in silence. 

"Jim. I don't understand.What am I not seeing? I mean why would he want me? I'm nothing and pathetic and just the weird girl who works in the morgue and spends most of her time with dead bodies. I reek of death most nights and... Why am I even telling you this?"

Molly said as she shook her head. She wondered if she was finally driven insane as she felt calm and not fear. Molly knew she should be feeling fear, he did kidnap her after all and she had no idea where she was as she knew she was not in London. She did feel like she was nothing to Sherlock and as she spoke Jim's face began to change in front of her. it was subtle at first his eyebrows narrowed and his jaw clenched. 

"Honey, you are beautiful and a treasure and so you're a little fucked up but poor Kitten, It's not entirely your fault. I wasn't good for your self-esteem was I? I know I used you to get to him. But somewhere between our first and third date, I really genuinely began to like you. You are funny and warm and yes you are a bit obsessed with crap telly. I even liked toby. the point is, he doesn't deserve you. I don't either and I know that...He and I are alike, two sides of the same fucked up coin and I love you, Molly Hooper."

Jim closed his mouth then and for a moment he really did feel awkward. Molly gasped a moment at his words and she was confused as she felt like she wanted to comfort him. When he began and said he loved her. 

"You love me? that's not possible I mean maybe it is but how? I mean why?"

Molly asked as he stood up and went over to the large window and turned his back from her gazing out at the world below them. 

"I just want you to be happy even if it is not with me. Even though it kills me that I wasn't good enough.You are the only one I have ever put before myself and your happiness means more to me than my own. I don't know why or how it happened but it has. That's love isn't it?"

Jim asked as he closed his eyes and for a moment placed his forehead on the window. 

"I suppose even a Psychopath can love. I know that I loved my Mum when she was alive and hated my Father. I know that I would rather see you smile and go back to him rather than destroy you and hurt you just because I am jealous of him. yes, I am jealous and now he has you too. You're free to go, I won't keep you here with me. I just wanted to tell how I feel and now I see that it won't work out. I can't force you to love me. I love you I do and a part of me wants to hurt him right now and hurt you too. I want to rip that dress off you right now and fuck you . I want to make you scream in pleasure and pain but I also know that would be rape and I am many things but I'm no rapist."

Jim told her still not moving from his spot. Molly listened and many emotions filled her. 

"If I really was Jim from IT we'd be married by now. Who knows maybe even we'd have a child. But I'm not that man. I can't be that and I know that you're probably thinking I'm speaking a lot of bullshit right now and maybe I am. maybe we're both realistic I know that you are and that you should be scared right now and you are not. you're a strong woman Margaret Louise Hooper, you love without conditions or schemes and you love fully. You made a self-centered psychopath fall in love with you so it's not a surprise to me that he loves you. You really are his heart. Unfortunately, you are mine too."

Molly listened and she let out a breath. She was a bit alarmed of course when he had told her he wanted to hurt her, to hurt Sherlock. 

 She continued to listen to him and when he stopped talking she saw there were tears in his eyes. 

"I don't know what to say to that. I really did like you when you pretended to work for IT and it did hurt me a lot because I felt that maybe I found someone who could love me despite everything. You're right I am a realist. I see things logically but also with my heart. I did care for you Jim and it did hurt. You have this life that is huge and I am just an introverted morgue mouse. I know that I wouldn't feel right or comfortable in your world. I am not perfect I have a dark side too. Everyone does. 

I love him, no matter what he does to me and I'm a bit of a Masochist for that. i couldn't even keep a normal guy for christ sakes!"

Molly began to cry and she closed her eyes against the tears. Jim walked over and wrapped his arms around her and sat her down on the sofa on his lap. He held her as she turned and cried on his chest. For a moment he wanted to push her off but he held her and let her ruin his very expensive shirt. 

Molly cried until she couldn't anymore and stilled at the realization that he was holding her and she looked up at him and that was when Jim leaned in and kissed her softly a moment. Molly broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. 

Jim lifted her off his lap and stood up and he kissed her forehead.

"The clothes are yours, the penthouse is mine but I know that I am needed elsewhere. Go claim the man you love and be happy. You won't be hearing from me again. I have retired as a criminal and I promise never to set foot in Brittan ever again. Oh, by the way, I sort of broke your mobile so there is a new one too for you.  Also, I might have sent Sherlock a text so he knows your with me. "

Molly just shook her head as he moved away from her. 

"Why?"

Jim sighed and he replied. 

"Just one last shot at him. After all, he has what I want. Maybe he'll learn to take better care of what belongs to him, also because I am a rude arsehole. Take a few days and order room service and go back when you are ready.Chao my own."

Jim then opened the door and closed it behind him as he did he looked over at Sebastian who was waiting outside the door. 

"Come Seb, I have things to attend to. Miss Hooper will not be joining us."

"Do you need me to send a clean up crew boss?"

Sebastian asked him and Jim shook his head. 

"No, I'm letting her go. i sent him the address and he will be soon. i expect upon the hour even. "

"I think maybe for the first time in my life, I have done something right.They will fight and shag but will be happy. I'm so tired Seb,take me home to Dublin."

Jim said with a sad smile as he and Sebastian made their way out of the hotel and he looked back up at the building. 

"Goodbye my love, "

Jim said as they left driving away from the building and he finally let a tear run down his cheek.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows what sherlock was doing while Molly was planning her trip to Edinburg and her kidnapping by James to Las Vegas. I am going to say the time is roughly 12 hours at the latest she was from her flat to Barts and being kidnapped to Las Vegas. 
> 
> Yes, she is in America and Las Vegas. The trip from Heathrow (London) to McCarran( Las vegas) is 10 hours and 40 minutes for a non-stop flight. 
> 
> Concorde had a maximum cruise altitude of 18,300 metres (60,039 ft) and an average cruise speed of Mach 2.02, about 1155 knots (2140 km/h or 1334 mph), more than twice the speed of conventional aircraft.
> 
> So it is viable and feasible that Molly could have been knocked out if James used his personal jet and it was a Concorde jet. 
> 
> This chapter is what happened in London as she was kidnapped etc.

* * *

Sherlock's Flat

221B Baker Street

London,U.K

* * *

 

 Sherlock began to dress, as he did,he thought of the conversation he had with John and mary.Sherlock wondered why he was the one that needed to apologise. He did not feel like he had done anything wrong. He was a little confused as things tended to be when it came to feelings and emotions. Sherlock knew that perhaps it had been a bit of no good to let Molly leave and not go after her to see what was wrong.

His cock stirred as he recalled with perfect clarity the way Molly had smelled, felt and tasted. How she had moaned in the pleasure filled his ears also. Sherlock groaned as he shifted himself in his trousers and made his way to the loo. His grey- shirt was hanging open unbuttoned as he went to splash some cold water on his face. Sherlock dried off his face with a clean towel and for a moment looked into the mirror. He paused, placing his fingertips to the love bite on his collarbone that Molly had given him. He remembered further of the night and found himself grinning. The yellowing bruise was a testament to the fact he had finally lost his virginity as well as accepted his feelings for his pathologist.

Oh, defiantly Sherlock had deep feelings for Molly and had for some time. He even figured perhaps he had first begun when he met her even but for so long he told himself and his body, that it was nothing but transport and sentiment was a distraction. Sherlock was in thought still as john got up to go use the loo and saw Sherlock standing there looking into the mirror. He watched Sherlock trace the love bite a moment and saw the way his former flatmate smiled. 

John was still trying to get his head around all this, the fact that his celibate flatmate had engaged in a sexual activity like a normal human.John wasn't a bit surprised that Sherlock had researched sexual acts really as he knew if his friend was planning on doing that, he would learn as much as he could.

 John, however, did have one question and he hoped for Molly's sake the answer the mad genius gave him was a positive one. 

"So you're going to date Molly right, this wasn't just an experiment?"

Sherlock looked back at John and frowned a moment. 

"Don't be so tedious John. I have no plans on dating Molly. "

Sherlock answered and John felt himself getting angry before Sherlock who seemed not to notice continued. 

"I love her John."

Sherlock said then he went to buttoning up his shirt and tucking it into his trousers. 

"Hold on, you love her but what? this was a one off? I am a bit confused if you love her why won't you date molly." 

"Dating is tedious,no I want to marry her and I won't accept anything less than making her my wife."

Sherlock replied as he finished buttoning up his shirt and smiled quietly. 

"you want to marry Molly?"

John asked as he felt surprised but also wondered if Sherlock really knew what he was saying. 

"Dating is tedious and a waste of time.I've, we've Molly and I have already wasted so much time. I want her as my wife and I won't settle for less than that. I've known Molly for eight years and in that time we've worked together and gone on cases together and gotten to know each other well. Besides, we aren't getting any younger and if we are going to have children together we should at least still be young enough to enjoy them. "

Sherlock said as it was to him the most obvious thing in the world. 

"You, you never do anything by halves, do you? Sherlock, children? You want to have kids with Molly?"

"But of course, john, don't you see? Our children would be beautiful and brilliant and the world needs our offspring in it. I just hope emotionally they are more like Molly and beautiful like Molly and both Molly and I are intelligent so there will be no lacking in that department. I figure if we get married right away, She'll be huge by Christmas and the baby will come sometime in the new year and.."

Sherlock was excited as he said this, his smile was genuine and his eyes huge. John had never seen his friend act like this or be this excited except for when he had  a triple homicide case. 

"Hold on Cassanova,what if Molly doesn't want to have children?"

John asked and Sherlock for a moment sighed and shook his head.  

 "Molly is a natural mother and I don't know how good of a parent I can be,but I am sure we can learn from each other and You see the way she is with Abigail.I can't wait for that to be our child in her arms. My son or daughter and it's beautiful Mother. I know though if we never had children I would still want Molly to be Mrs. Holmes all proper. I want what you and Mary have John. A family, a loving wife, and a daughter or son it doesn't make a difference. I know that things would be tight here at baker street but it could work and my Mother would be pleased."

Sherlock said this as he thought of Molly holding their baby, he smiled and then walked past John into the sitting room. 

Mary was sitting and she had a blanket on her shoulder burping Abigail and Sherlock kissed the top of his God daughter's head. 

"Sherlock, are you serious?"

John asked as he again was surprised and flummoxed by the way Sherlock was acting. Sherlock rolled his eyes and then took a black velvet topped box out of his pocket and handed it to John. 

"open it."

Sherlock told him and john gasped as he looked into the box and at the [ring.](http://www.trumpetandhorn.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/800x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/v/i/vintage-victorian-engagement-ring-halo-cluster-santiago.jpg) Mary grinned and came over with Abi to look at it then she looked between her husband and Sherlock and teased. 

"So when's the big day? I mean should I be jealous of Sherlock giving you an engagement ring john?"

Sherlock however scoffed and John just handed the ring back .

"this is a priceless heirloom, it has been passed down to all the Holmes brides as far back as Antoine Vernet my great uncle gave this to my great great great Grandmother his sister when she wed and it has passed down in the Holmes brides since 1778. The ring was in his family for around four generations and has gone through changes with the setting but the stones are pure diamonds. I also am planning on giving her a chain to wear when she is doing autopsies."

Sherlock was proud as he said this and mary just grinned and hugged him to Sherlock's surprise. 

"Had to outdo Tom didn't you? "

Mary teased and then she told him seriously. 

"I think that once you date for awhile then it'll be... What is that face for Sherlock?"

"We are not dating. I am marrying her as I explained to John. "

Sherlock then explained all he had to John to mary and she listened and sighed when he was finished. 

"I think that is a bit overwhelming. What if Molly just wants to date first? I think you both should really talk about this as that is a huge step and your intentions are good and you have a point but this is Molly. You both are very practical but love rarely has to do with logic or practicality. "

Sherlock bit his inner cheek as he was going to say something not so good but he knew mary was a woman and knew a woman's heart, as well as she and Molly, were good friends. 

"Why would she just want to date me? She knows who I am and has seen me at my best and worst times. Obviously, she is attracted to me and I know she loves me as I do her. But if she did want to date I suppose we could but I am not calling myself her boyfriend! I am not a boy and such terms are childish. My partner or my intended sound a bit better but still not as good and right as my Wife."

"Well, that is rather lovely Sherlock! But first, you need to go tell her how you feel and your intentions before you shock her. As it is today is her day off so she should be at her flat and you could even if she accepts,celebrate."

Sherlock just was silent as he thought of all this, he also was confident Molly would say yes and he placed the ring back in his pocket. 

"I shall go and talk with Molly and thank you for your advice. More than likely she will accept and I will not be returning to baker street this evening. If that is the case, don't be worried if you don't hear from me at least until tomorrow."

With this said, Sherlock smiles and walks out whistling leaving john and mary  both sigh and sit down on the sofa. 

"Do you think his scheme is going to blow up in his face spectacularly?"

John asked and mary frowned as she readjusted Abi in her arms cuddling and rocking the four-month-old. 

"Perhaps but we both know Molly is mad for him and it seems that she will be finally getting what she wants. I hope for both their sakes, they talk and Sherlock tells her how he feels. I know Molly has been waiting for a long time for Sherlock to show interest in her."

 Sherlock made it down the stairs and almost to the door when he stopped and ran back up the stairs and he looked at both Mary and John with a question. 

"Where do I purchase condoms?"

Mary and John looked up at Sherlock with surprise when he came back and both just smiled when he asked them about the condoms. 

"The chemist has them. My advice is to buy the ones made by Magnum and make sure they are ribbed for her pleasure. Believe me, John uses those and they are very nice."

Mary said this without shame and smiled as she got up walked over and to Sherlock's surprise and John's amusement, hugged Sherlock who scowled and grumbled. 

"Good luck Sherlock. Just tell her how you feel and be honest. Remember Molly is very insightful but not a mind reader. Tell Molly that you love her,say nice things and don't assume she's going to want to have sex right away."

John reminded him and Sherlock nodded and then he turned to leave and took a calming breath. 

"At least he's thinking ahead but I still worry that he really has messed things up with Molly. I'm going to try and call her again John. "

Mary said as she went up to the bedroom to get her mobile and to dial Molly. 

Sherlock went downstairs and he hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the nearest chemist. As he was riding he thought of what to say to Molly. The cab stopped in front of the chemist and Sherlock paid the driver. He made his way into Boots and looked around. 

Twenty minutes later, and a very red faced Sherlock was holding a bag and was 17£ lighter in his pocketbook. He wasn't too far from Molly's flat so he decided to walk and rehearse his apology. However, as he made his way to the flat he saw there was one of The met's cars out front and he wondered if the couple on the third floor were finally being arrested for the illegal drug operation they were running from their flat. 

Sherlock paused however as he went towards where Molly's flat was and he saw Di Lestrade standing there. The door was wide open and there was police tape covering the entrance. 

"I was just texting you. Molly is gone. Come let's talk to Mycroft about this. "

Greg told him as Sherlock just was livid. 

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Sherlock asked as he went into the flat ignoring Greg and looked around. He bent down and picked up Toby and looked around looking for clues. He saw that molly's suitcase was gone as well as some of her clothes. Also, there was a note on the kitchen counter for her friend Meena with cat care instructions. 

Sherlock wondered why she would go on a trip and not tell him, Wasn't that something you told your significant other? After what they had done the night before he considered them significant others. He was about to tell Greg what he had observed and go ask Mike Stanford where she had gone when there was a ping on his phone signalling he had a text. He saw it was from Molly and opened it and then he almost dropped the phone as his jaw clenched and he strode out of the flat carrying toby and grabbing the bag of pet food and litter with Toby's litter box. Sherlock made his way to the black car as it pulled up, 

Sherlock got in and Greg had just jumped into the cab as sherlock gave the address for Baker street. 

"Once I get toby settled, we will go to the Diogenes club. Mycroft will no doubt have more information."

Sherlock told Greg as when they got to 221B Sherlock asked the cabbie to wait and he went to his flat. He set toby down and filled a few dishes with food and water than the litter box and he looked at John who had heard him come back. 

"Is that a cat? "

John asked and Sherlock just bit out as he was angry. 

"This is Molly's cat, his name is Toby. Molly has been abducted. I'm going to kill the son of a bitch if he lays one finger on Molly."

John saw Sherlock walk past him then and he called out. 

"Who?"

Sherlock didn't stop as he called out. 

"Moriarty,I won't be home tonight.Make yourselves at home. I will text when Molly is safe. " 

Sherlock with Greg on his heels went to hail a cab when black Rolls Royce stopped and Sherlock and Greg both got in. 

In the rush, Sherlock had dropped his phone and Greg had picked it up and saw the image and he paled. 

"We'll find her. Myc will know what to do."

Greg said handing the phone back to which Sherlock said nothing and showed no emotion on his features whatsoever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make two chapters for the time lapse as it was getting longish.


	8. Chapter 8

  

* * *

The Diogenes Club.  London,U.K.

* * *

The moment the car parked Sherlock was out like a bolt and made his way to the office in the back. As he entered and walked swiftly, Greg almost had to run to keep up with the younger man and when they made the office door, Sherlock just walked in.

 Mycroft had been on his treadmill running wearing his designer work out clothes and he looked up but the words he was going to use to admonish his brother left him as he saw the look in his brother's eyes. Mycroft saw the look and knew something was horribly wrong. He jumped off the treadmill and patted his face with a hand towel and went to stand in front of sherlock. 

"Where is she Mycroft!"

Sherlock asked he was hurt and angry and scared and though he usually did not show emotion.Mycroft rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed before he replied. 

"I am awaiting the footage from the CCTV now, She was at Saint Bartholomew's Hospital when the abduction happened. I have taken the liberty to shut down the hospital until you arrive to observe there the scene. As for where she is at the moment, I will not know more until we can find her on the cameras. So far intelligence has told me that they were in a black Rolls Royce. I have my best agents on this. As it was by Miss Hooper's decision, I had taken some of the security detail from her. However, we do have a tracking device on her phone and it was up to twenty minutes ago active."

Sherlock growled but then he let loose a breath to calm himself. He knew no matter how much he wanted to hit his brother right now, it would solve nothing in the end. 

"Are you sure it's Moriarty?"

Greg asked as Sherlock flashed the phone of the picture under his nose and gave him a glare. He then turned and looked hard at Mycroft.

"Yes,if he hurts one hair on her head... I will not be able to restrain myself.As it is I really am considering shooting the son of a bitch in the face the minute I see him. Now, brother mine, considering Moriarty works for you where is he?"

  
Mycroft sighed and he went over to his desk and lifted a file. 

"Calm down Sherlock! He won't hurt Miss Hooper. In fact, he is in love with her. Right now she's safe as it was she was planning on going on a trip."

 Mycroft then showed Sherlock the file he had on Moriarty and a printed out receipt of the ticket that Molly had purchased. 

Sherlock was silent as he looked over the papers and then looked at Mycroft murderously.

"So basically the woman I love is with a man who is a murderous criminal, who has kidnapped her and taken her who knows where and you're telling me to calm down!?!?! Where are they Mycroft?? "

Mycroft was silent as he looked at his brother and then poured himself a finger of brandy before he replied. 

"He has a private jet,it is going from Heathrow to McCarran.Miss Hooper is with him as well as one of my top agent and his bodyguard Sebastian.He's not going to hurt your goldfish."

 "Mycroft that is utter bullshit! My goldfish?!?! My future wife and your sister in law if she'll have me. As it is I don't want him anywhere near her. So book me a flight to Mc can as I going after her and you can't stop me!" 

Sherlock said as he glared hard at Mycroft until the man relented and made a few calls. 

"You have a half hour,try not to destroy my jet. Also if she decides to accept his courtship over yours. Sherlock, you need to for Miss Hooper's sake abide by that."

"That is Doctor Hooper and I know that she loves me."

Sherlock said this then turned without a thank you and left the Diogenes and called a cab to go to the airport. 

As Sherlock was in the air flying towards Las Vegas, he was bored but he kept picturing his hands around James Moriarty's neck and smirked. He allowed multiple ways of killing the man enter his brain. It kept him occupied during the eight-hour trip. Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts an hour before by the beeping of a text message. He looks at the message and makes a growling sound but then calms down as he reads it. 

You win, she loves you and not me.She is at the Bellagio in Las Vegas, the penthouse suite. There is a key card for you at the front desk. The code is 2887.  Chao Mr Holmes.

Jim.

Sherlock let out a relieved breath as he looked out the window and knew that Molly was safe in theory but he would not be convinced of it totally until she was in his arms again. He for a moment placed a hand in the bulge of his jacket pocket and he relaxed. He knew she would say yes, he knew that he would love her forever. Ten minutes before touchdown he was nervous. Sherlock jumped off the plane and a waiting car takes him to the hotel. 

* * *

Las Vegas,Nevada U.S.A.Bellagio Hotel,Penthouse suite 

Bellagio Hotel,Penthouse suite 

* * *

 

 

Molly had decided to change out of the dress she was wearing but not finding her clothes and seeing that her bag for her trip was not there, she sighed and looked in the closet hoping to find a dressing gown or sleeping clothes. She finds a negligee that barely covers anything and a dressing gown that would fit her that matched the white material. She placed them on the bed and then decided she needed to eat as she couldn't remember when the last time had been. As she was looking over the menu for room service she stopped and decided she was going to go to the restaurant as it looked appetising and she knew she could charge the meal to the room as Jim had left her a note. 

Molly put on the heels and looked herself in the mirror before she went to the lift and found a key card there and a note written in Jim's beautiful cursive. Molly placed the card in a clutch she had seen that matched the dress and pressed the button for the lift. All she wanted at that moment was to eat something then possibly get drunk as she knew she didn't want to think of anything at the moment. James declaration of his feelings for her and his behaviour left her in thought. Molly wondered why he let her go so easily. when he had remarked it would have been rape she knew it wouldn't have been because of a part of her, a dark part wanted the consulting criminal. However, she was Molly Hooper and his world could never be her world and she was left confused and a little bit of what if's was left in her thoughts. 

Molly went to the door as the lift opened and gasped as the man standing there looked at her. His eyes shifted from blue to grey to an almost gold in the light. He stepped forward and the next thing she knew was she was in his embrace. Sherlock swept her up and kissed her. 

Molly wiggled until he let her down and she looked at him in surprise and question. 

"Sherlock... What are... I was going to.. I'm mad at you right now and...."

Molly began but then she was in his arms again and she felt tears on her shoulder as his face was buried on her shoulder now and he knelt downward to wrap his arms around her waist and place his head there. Molly for a moment paused but then ran her fingers through his curly locks as he was saying something over and over. Molly looked down and pulled his head from her waist to look at his face. 

"what was that?"

She asked as she couldn't make out the words and she saw his tears and wondered why he would be crying. if anything she was.... 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and forgive me, Molly! Please forgive me."

Sherlock said this looking up at her and Molly sighed rubbing her eyes at her own tears. 

"I am going to dinner, I am starving and then I am going to get really drunk. We can talk about this in the morning. I forgive you for using me. I am used to it after all. I just hope you got what you wanted. Now join me for a meal and afterwards we can talk about boundaries. Just answer me one thing though so I can make some sense of all this. Do you love me, Sherlock Holmes?"

Molly said and asked as she stepped back and looked down at him still knelt and he hung his head a moment. The silence stretched for a minute as both said not a word and the only slight sound in the room was each other's breathing. Sherlock swallowed as he looked up at her and nodded. 

"I love you, I suppose I should have told you that before we had sexual intercourse. I would have told you if you hadn't run off afterwards and had stayed for a cuddle like I wanted you to. I am shit with feelings but I do have them molly. I.. do love you and I hope that you still love me. As it was I was going out of my mind and I could have lost you tonight. He could have murdered you or worse. I know I did something wrong but I'm not sure what it was I did wrong. I guess I should have asked you the question that has been burning in my heart for the last six years but I was afraid. I suppose you are being too kind to me even now and I hope that you'll always be kind to me even if you say no."

As Sherlock said this he pulled a ring from his pocket and looked up at her. 

"Molly, will you marry m..."

Sherlock was interrupted by a sound and turned to see a television monitor come up. He looked at Molly then he saw the image of James Moriarty appear. 

"Goodbye Sherlock, thank you for our game. The game is cancelled and you win. You were a worthy opponent. I will not be returning to England.Goodbye, Molly, I love you. The penthouse is yours now. The hotel as well. The deed is in the bedroom on the nightstand just waiting for your signature. 

Oh, by the way, I should tell you both something, congratulations are in order as you will soon find out. It seems that Miss Molly hasn't gotten her shot last month and was instead injected with Injectable gonadotropins instead of her usual Depo-Provera. I love you Molly and I had hoped that you loved me and at the time I imagined us together, I had hoped that it would be my baby but I received my medical diagnosis three days ago and I have Glioblastoma multiforme and it's inoperable.I have a short time to live. I can't do that to you. I won't be that selfish. You deserve to be happy I leave you in his hands as I know he loves you and Sherlock can make you happy.

I leave a large amount of my estate to you both upon my death. My solicitor will contact you in about two months when I am gone. Goodbye, Molly my love, Chao Mr Holmes."

The television then turned off and lowered back to the stand and disappeared into what looked like a simple table. Sherlock looked over at Molly and both felt a sadness. Sherlock saw Molly had begun to cry and as he stood and held her. 

Sherlock  knew if Jim had done what he said he did, it would be true that Molly was indeed pregnant with his child. He smiled at the thought and was about to finish asking her to marry him when Molly closed her eyes and moved away from him with her hands and arms wrapped around her waist. Molly was in deep thoughts as he stepped again closer and she turned then wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her head now on Sherlock's middle. 

Sherlock let her cry as he moved them to the sofa and sat her on his lap holding her close. Molly wiped at her eyes now and hiccuped a moment. Molly cried until her tears dried and she finally looked up at him a good half hour later. 

"Do you want the baby?"

Sherlock asked after she calmed down and he wiped a tear out of her eyes before kissing her forehead and placing his hand on her belly. Molly just for a moment hummed quietly and took a calming breath. 

"If I am pregnant, yes I am keeping the baby. I don't believe in abortion for myself and I know that I can't ask you to be with me because this was forced on us. I love you Sherlock but a baby is a big responsibility and.. Why are you smiling?"

Molly asked as she saw he was grinning now and it reached his eyes. 

"The woman I love is having my baby and you wonder why I am happy? I had hoped we'd be married at least a few months before I impregnated you but this works too. I hope that I will be a decent parent and I am sure with you guiding me I will be. More than ever now I want you to be my wife. This was my Great grandmother's ring. I hope that you will accept it and me. Will you marry me Molly and make an honest man of me? I know I live my life very untraditionally but in this, I want to be traditional. I love you and I want the responsibility, I want us to be a family. So Will you please marry me molly?"

Sherlock asked as she just nodded a moment and he slipped the ring on her finger. 

"Even if this is a false alarm, I want to try for a baby in the near future. We are not getting any younger and as I told john, I want to be able to play and enjoy our children. Also, my Mum and Dad are going to be thrilled as this will be their first grandchild. Let's go to dinner darling and then we can celebrate."

Sherlock told her as Molly just nodded and she relaxed in his arms.

"We could get married tonight if you want or we can have a big wedding, whatever you want. I just know that I want to be your husband before the baby is born. I only have one thing I would like to say now in regards to the baby, I ask that we don't name him William. Anything but William."

Molly looked at him surprised.  

"William is your first name.I know that from doing your autopsy. My first name Margaret isn't much better tho so I understand. What is your father's name?"

Molly asked as she covered his hand on her belly with her own and their fingers entwined on top of each other. 

" My Father's actual name is William Sigerson Scott Holmes. My Mothers is Violet Marie Vernet Holmes."

Sherlock told her and kissed her forehead. Molly turned and smiled at him as she leant and gave him a gentle chaste kiss on the lips. 

"My father's name was Tobias James Hooper and My mother's Dianna Rose Hooper. I am Margaret for my grandmother and Louise for my Aunt Louise who is passed on now as is the rest of my family. "

Molly asked as Sherlock kissed her nose then he pressed his forehead to hers.  

"I had a twin brother called Sherrinford. He died when we both were twenty. He worked for MI5 and was shot killed on a mission. To this day Mycroft blames himself for it. His full name was James Sherrinford Vernet Holmes. "

Sherlock told her as Molly listened and she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes a moment before replying. 

"So we could be having twins then. Good to know.How about we go to dinner and then talk about this tomorrow morning?"

Molly asked as Sherlock nodded and kissed her gently.  

"How about after dinner, we come back here and I make love to you and you stay to cuddle with me afterwards? i did buy some condoms but I left them and toby at baker street.Speaking of which I suppose I should text john and mary to let them know everything is okay."

Sherlock asked as Molly just grinned.

"That is a plan. How about after dinner and our wedding? We can have another ceremony for our family and friends and we can stay here for a bit as our honeymoon trip since I,we own the hotel or will as soon as I sign those papers over there."

Molly said and Sherlock agreed. They went to dinner and then found a small wedding chapel. As they made their way back to the hotel both were happy. In the penthouse, Sherlock lifted Molly up before stepping over the threshold and did not put her down until they both were laying on the bed. 

"I love you, Husband," 

Molly told him as her hands were wrapped around his neck and she lay on the bed beneath him. Sherlock grinned and kissed her gently then replied. 

"Good, because I love you too Wife. Let's call John and Mary then consummate our vows."

Sherlock lifted his phone and made the call. Molly smiled as she watched her husband and looked over the paperwork on the nightstand. She signed the papers and Sherlock signed them as well then they called Mycroft and his parents and when all the calls were done, Molly moaned as sherlock drew down her zipper and slowly let the straps on her dress fall. He moaned as she stepped out of the dress and was clad in [a garter belt,black panties ,stockings and bra.](https://img0.etsystatic.com/125/1/8772104/il_340x270.918720208_75v4.jpg) 

"Let me hang this dress up, it's Westwood after all."

Molly teased as she went to the wardrobe to hang the dress and Sherlock had followed and he kissed along the back of her neck. He looked at the suits a moment but didn't say a word. Molly turned back and Sherlock smirked lifting her up carrying her to the bed and falling with her under him and they had a passionate kiss. 

Afterwards,they lay together and cuddled. The message pinged on Molly's new phone and she looked at it and smiled and handed the phone over to Sherlock. Sherlock first frowned but then he took the phone and sent a text and put down the phone and kissed his wife. 

James was on his jet, he heard the message go off and he smiled as he looked at it. 

Congratulations. May you both be happy. You could make me happy by giving the baby the name James..-Jim-

Thank you.I will spend the rest of my life making her happy. We'll discuss it.  -Sherlock-

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

221 B Baker Street

West Minister, London .U.K.

Seven Months later

* * *

Molly sat and thought about the changes that had happened since the night she had married her husband. As she did she for a moment smiled as she rubbed her protruding belly. Molly let out a gasp and looked over at her husband who was currently playing the violin at her request.

"Molly? What is it?"

Sherlock asked putting down the violin and walking over to her to stand before her. Molly just placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Just sit with me and wait."

Sherlock sat down on the sofa where she had been sitting and he looked at her with curiosity. He was about to ask her again when he felt a fluttering under his palm. 

"The baby is saying hi to her daddy."

Molly replied as she just smiled and watched the look of wonder on his face. It was true that they actually did not know the sex of their child but Molly had a feeling she was carrying a girl. Sherlock humored her but secretly hoped it was a little Molly inside her. 

Sherlock moved and went to his knees and he laid his cheek a moment to Molly's abdomen.As he did this, Molly ran her fingers through his curls and he groaned in pleasure. 

"Hello honeybee. Daddy loves you and Mummy. We can't wait for you to be born so we can hold you. Molly this really is amazing!"

Sherlock said the last part as he then kissed Molly's abdomen then moved up and kissed his wife gently. He took her hands in his helping her off the sofa and then to her surprise he lifted her up cradling her in his arms. Molly still was amazed at how strong her husband was though he did not look it, he was very fit and she smiled as he kissed her forehead then walked with her towards their bedroom. 

Molly smiled when she was laid down and Sherlock began to kiss all over her abdomen and then up along her neck and collarbone. He had removed her blouse and looked down at her in her white nursing bra and kissed a moment between her breasts. Molly let out a startled breath as he did this. It was true her breasts had swelled a bit and were ultra sensitive normally but now.. 

"Oh Sherlock! "

Sherlock just smirked as he opened with ease one of the cups and drew out her nipple before palming it gently and lowering his head down to suckle. Sherlock was careful as he leaned over her from the side,not to press on her belly. Molly moaned and couldn't help but rock her hips up a moment. Sherlock removed his lips from her left breast and went to the right and as he did he slipped down his right hand now and placed it into the elastic of her maternity pants. Molly cried out when he found the spot she needed him desperately to touch as his thumb for the moment was rubbing circles around her clit and two fingers rocked inside her gently.

Molly moaned and Sherlock bit his lip a moment as he felt how hot and wet she was inside.

"Need you please! Need you now Sherlock!"

Molly almost screamed this as Sherlock then sat up and looked down as her. Sherlock with molly's help raised her hips so he could remove her pants and knickers and he moved to kiss along her knees and then lower inside her thighs. Sherlock knew that he wanted to make her orgasm at least before he took his wife.

It did not take long as he had become very adapt and excelled in what pleased her. Molly cried out as the ripples of pleasure filled her and she was panting now as she looked at him. Sherlock just smiled and licked his lips and then groaned when Molly's right hand moved to the front of his trousers and squeezed his erection gently. 

 "I don't think we have time for that, any minute now John and Mary will be here and.."

Sherlock was speaking as the bell sounded and he could hear his, their landlady going down the stairs. Sherlock groaned a moment but then he helped Molly sit up and kissed her gently. 

"Later.. right now we have to get you dressed Mrs Holmes and ready for our guests. I think the sun dress will be nice with your flats and a shawl."

Sherlock helped Molly dress quickly as they could. They had to stop once when there came a knock at the door and in came a smiling Mary and john with their little baby girl. 

"Molly is dressing,Mary could you please help her with that while John and i have a bit of a talk?"

Sherlock asked politely and it would have shocked the couple at his politeness less than a year before. However since Sherlock had married Molly he had begun to be polite and ask politely. He also learned not to piss off his pregnant wife and that alone other people had remarked was a miracle. Sure he was still the arrogant arsehole on cases but at home and with friends outside the cases he was more open and human and anyone with eyes could see he loved his wife and their unborn child. 

"Sure, give us a minute. I will put the kettle on though before i go so the tea will be ready when we are done." 

Mary told them and Sherlock allowed her to do so. John sat in his old chair and looked at Sherlock expectantly. 

"John, the baby it moved. this morning I felt it and.. I'm fucking scared shitless!"

Sherlock began a moment pacing and he raked his fingers through his hair. He had of course known the fact for quite a while but now it was hitting him hard. 

John chuckled and Sherlock gave him a scowl and was about to no doubt say a very scathing remark when john spoke. 

"That's normal Sherlock. A Baby doesn't come with an instruction manual, you will be fine. You and Molly will be good parents. I have faith in your abilities or I wouldn't, well me and Mary wouldn't let you babysit Abi all the time. Sure when the baby is born,you are going to have nights where you want to rip your hair out and times where the baby screams for no reason. I think when that baby is born and you hold him or her for the first time, you will know what to do. It's instinct and Molly will be there with you learning and teaching you too. You also have me and Mary for when you need a break and want to spend quality time with Molly. Also I know that Mycroft and greg would also not hesitate to babysit."

John then smiled as Sherlock listened but then he looked a bit questioning. 

"Who is Greg? You mean Gavin Lestrade right? "

As Sherlock asked this however in walked Mycroft and Greg and Greg just said.

"Mind you it's Greg Lestrade-Holmes thank you very much. Your brother and I have been married now for a good six months and mind you were at our wedding. "

As Greg said this he placed down a baby carrier that contained his and Mycroft's adoptive daughter Persephone Violet Lestrade-Holmes. Sherlock ignored Greg and Mycroft but went over and he scooped up his niece and rocked her a moment. This was the sight that Molly and Mary had walked in on as Sherlock was smiling and talking low to the baby in his arms. 

John just smiled and replied. 

"See your a natural, your going to be a great dad Sherlock. "

Sherlock just nodded and for a moment he didn't care as he turned and he met eyes with his wife and smiled. Molly walked over and she smiled back and kissed his chin as she wasn't able to lean up any further to kiss him as he was holding the baby. 

Mrs Hudson smiled and every ones surprise she took a picture of Sherlock Molly and their niece and she exclaimed. 

"That is so lovely! "

Sherlock handed Persephone back to her parents and he took Molly's hand as they made to sit in his chair with Molly on his lap. Sherlock's hand covered her abdomen protectively and on instinct as they all talked and had a nice gathering. This was to Molly's surprise a impromptu baby shower as Sherlock had decided to throw one himself for his wife and when ten minutes later several of Molly's female co workers and Meena arrived Molly looked at him and kissed him in excitement. 

"You have fun my love,Mycroft,John,Gregory and I will be at the Diogenes club. If you need me call me. Don't text call. I love you." 

Sherlock told her as he kissed her. Molly was so blissfully happy. Mycroft and Greg had left their daughter with Anthea who up to the point that they were leaving Sherlock nor John had noticed. Anthea to their surprise as smiling down at her bosses baby and making the four month old coo and laugh. 

"Go have fun don't worry I am sure that between all of u here we can handle a couple babies."

Anthea had told Mycroft and Greg as John and Mary had also said their good byes to each other. Molly kissed Sherlock back and then the men were on their way off. 

Mary and Molly both smiled at Anthea who shook her head. The women after that were doing party games and having fun.That was until Molly winced a moment. She however ignored the slight pain and thought it was gas. When it happened again and she gave out a gasp Mary was by her side and asked her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just gas. "

Molly answered still thinking it was gas and got up to get some digestible tablets when all of a sudden she was wet and there was a splash on the hard wood floor. Everyone for a moment just stared and not said a word until Mary came over and supported Molly who was grunting as a contraction began to hit her again. 

 Molly grabbed her phone and Mary took it from her as Meena had grabbed her bag and the other ladies were helping Molly as she wanted to lie down. They had planned on a home birth and it was by extreme luck that Molly's Obgyn had also attended the party too.

"You need to relax. I know it hurts and your already crowning. You need to bear down with the next contraction."

"NO! I need Sherlock! I can't have her until he's here!"

Mary had dialed Sherlock who was still in Mycroft's car and Mycroft told his driver to head back to Baker street.Sherlock made it up the stairs and burst into the flat as soon as the car stopped and in minutes he was by Molly's side as she was writhing and crying. Sherlock took molly's hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"I'm here. breathe Molly. Breathe in and out. Inside the bedroom it was now Sherlock,Molly and heir doctor and outside were the party guests, Meena Mary and john,Mycroft and Greg. Mycroft paced as Anthea was cooing Persephone. 

Mycroft took the baby and fed her a bottle. Greg and he both calmed down their daughter. Mary was crying and John held her. Meena was making tea for everyone. There were shouts and cries from the bedroom and then silence. A moment went by and then there was the squeaking squealing cry of a new born baby. 

Sherlock was kissing his wife's brow as the newborn laid on her chest. He had cut the cord and he was gently running his fingertips over their daughters head of dark hair. He had tears in his eyes as the baby opened her eyes and looked up for the first time at the world around her. 

"Hello my little honeybee. Daddy loves you and mummy. We are going to have a wonderful life."

This Sherlock said as he was smiling through tears and the doctor grinned watching the new family She then looked at Molly expectantly who handed their daughter into her husbands arms. 

"Molly when you feel the urge bare down i think her little brother is ready."

Molly  nodded as Sherlock looked at both women and he grinned even bigger. 

"Surprise daddy. You are also getting a son. "

Molly then was screaming and soon their son was born and Molly felt so tired as the Doctor was stitching her up as she had torn a bit when their son was born. For a few minutes all was quiet as the Doctor left the new family to have some alone time. 

"I love you Molly and our children.Twins! Even i had not deduced that. thank you sweetheart!"

Sherlock now was in awe with not just one but two children who as he checked each had ten fingers and toes. As their son opened his eyes he looked at his parents with soft brown eyes. 

Molly smiled as she kissed her husband who now all four of them sat together on the bed. Sherlock kissed her gently and then the heads of his children before he went to tell the others. 

As Sherlock enters the room all eyes turned to him expectantly. 

"Twins, We have a son and daughter. Mummy and the babies are fine.Thank you all for coming today. However in light of the moment, please leave."

Sherlock was polite in his dismissal and all chuckled and he had his hand shook and to his surprise hugs from several of the women including Mary and Meena. They all left sans John and Mary who Sherlock asked to stay a bit. 

"Come meet your God children. "

Sherlock told them as Molly was just finished feeding their son when Mary and John came in. 

"Have you named them yet?"

John asked as he smiled and then patted Sherlock on the back. 

Molly nodded. 

"Evangeline Miracle Artemis Holmes and James Mycroft John Holmes."

At this announcement both new parents grinned.  

Sherlock knew now looking at his family that he was blessed beyond measure and he was happy. Molly and Sherlock had decided to grant Jim's last request. They had even been saddened when James solicitor had visited them two months earlier with the news that he had passed away.James had left everything he owned to him and Molly including to Molly's surprise and amusement,his heart to her and his skull to Sherlock. Both sat on the mantle together next to Billy the skull and Sherlock would talk to Jim from time to time.

For anyone else this would be creepy but this was after all Sherlock and Molly and it was normal. Now the two were four and all were blessed. 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

 

It was like a blink of an eye as the days and weeks turned to months then years. Of course there were ups and downs and many sleepless nights with child minding as well as cases. However, Sherlock Holmes would not change it for the world. He felt blessed as he came home from a case that had him and John away for a week. He was silent as can be as he unlocked the door to his flat and toed off his shoes. He removed his scarf and Balstaff and made his way towards the staircase in stocking feet.

Sherlock carefully opened the doorway and first went to kiss the forehead of his daughter than her brother. He smiled as they stirred but then went back to sleep. Sherlock for a moment or two just looked at them before he turned and closed the doorway softly not to disturb their rest. He let out a sigh of relief as he then made his way down the stairs to his own bedroom. Sherlock disrobed, he then gently and carefully slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pulling her into a loving embrace. Molly stirred and smiled as her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Hmmm your home. how did the case go?"

Molly asked this as she turned into his arms and looked at him with a smile on her lips. Sherlock just in answer kissed her forehead tenderly a moment and closed his eyes a moment before replying.

"How about we talk about it in the morning darling. I think we both need our rest. How are you feeling?"

Sherlock answered and asked her as Molly just placed his hand on her belly and replied.

"We're fine Daddy. "

Sherlock sat up and looked at her in surprise. Molly smiled and nodded as he looked now between her face and down at his hand then he leaned in and kissed her.

"How far, darling we're going to have a.. Molly,you're pregnant!"

Sherlock seemed to babble then and she nodded and giggled.

"Yes, I suppose you can say it was because of the Ice Lolly incident. I mean that was the day I conceived. Who knew that ice Lollies could result twice in my getting pregnant?"

Molly said as she and Sherlock had once he told her about it, indulged in that ice lolly fantasy of his. Sherlock just found himself in awe and all the emotions filling him. A baby, another child that shows the world their love.

"I suppose, that it is fitting as it all started with you eating that ice lolly. As for the ice lolly being the catalyst, I think perhaps we both had a little to do with it too. Thank you Molly Holmes for making me the happiest man in existence."

Sherlock cuddled her and now felt even more blessed. Here he was a drug addict, reformed of course. But a drug addict who was the world's only consulting detective,married to what he deemed the world's greatest pathologist and they were to be blessed with another child. If someone had told him five years before he would be married to Molly and not just have two beautiful five year old children but one on the way, he would have just scoffed and remind that person he was married to his work.

However he knew that there was no other place he wanted to be, no other life he wanted to live and no other woman he wanted to share his life with. Sherlock was just happy and relaxed now as he kissed his wife's temple and cuddled her.

"I love you Mrs Molly Holmes."

Sherlock told her as he closed his eyes to sleep he heard her reply just before he became conscienceless.

"I love you too Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

They fell asleep in happiness. It was true that neither of them knew the future in truth, however they knew that the loved each other and their children and no matter what life would throw at them, they would face it together. All was silent until Sherlock sat up and looked over at his wife, as he was startled out of his dream with a thought. 

Molly groaned but did not awaken as he looked at her and he found himself smiling,he knew that Baker Street was getting cramped as it were with James and Artemis as well as he and Molly. He knew he would have to speak with Molly on this in the morning. However he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was exhausted and soon again the sandman took him to dreamland. 

The next morning he groaned as he heard the blasted alarm go off, he grumbled as he reached over to shut the blasted annoyance off. However as he made to do so, he felt the space next to him in the bed was empty. He sat up, his hair all over the place and in different angles and directions, as he frowned and felt the bed clothes next to him were cool to the touch. Sherlock rubbed his eyes and as the alarm had gone off again, he grabbed it and threw it into the drawer of their nightstand and then flopped himself back down and looked up at the ceiling. 

Sherlock could not hear a sound and though he could see from the way the light shone in their bedroom window,as well as he had read the time on the clock, it was fifteen minutes after eleven. Sherlock closed his eyes, now he was not able to go back to sleep per say, he trained his ears to listen now as he could hear the shuffling step of mrs Hudson downstairs in her flat, washing up he assumed dishes as the sound of plates were heard. All other sounds he could make out were nill to none. It ws if he was correct Thursday and he knew the kids had school, however he wondered where Molly was a she tended to have Thursdays off unless she were called in. 

Sherlock got up and wrapped his dressing gown around himself and made his way to the en suite bathroom. He relieved his bladder and then washed his face. He looked at himself and at the darkening outline of stubble on his chin and cheeks. A visage of a mustache had already begun to grow and for a moment(Though it was a silly idea,and he would never admit it to anyone.. except maybe Molly)He smirked and he made some pirate sounds and grunts, Sherlock for the moment was so into laughing and doing so he did not hear the front door open downstairs, or their flat door open. He had not heard the dropping on the carpet in the sitting room. 

Molly had entered as she had taken the children to nursery and had stopped off at a bakery that she and Sherlock liked and picked them up some muffins and scones. She walked in stocking feet to the kitchen as she had toed off her shoes by the door. Molly set down the bag when she heard a surprising AArgh!. Molly then saw to her surprise, Toby running out to greet her as then the door to their en suite was ajar and the voice was coming from there. 

"Aye run ye scalawag! "

Molly bit her lip not to chuckle as she stepped closer and let herself gaze in the crack of the doorway. There she saw Sherlock sitting in the bath and his hair was wet and he was to her surprise playing a moment with one of their sons boats. Molly thought the sight was adorable. However, she found also the sight of her husband, his chest wet and bubble bath just barely covering the outline of his waist very arousing. 

Molly gave out a unexpected moan as she fanned her hand over herself taking in the muscles in her husbands arms and chest. Sherlock's eyes snapped up to the doorway and she gasped as she saw he had shaved, but had kept for the time being, the mustache. Sherlock let his lips curl in a seductive grin as Molly opened the door and stepped closer. Sherlock went to rise up but molly placed her right hand on his shoulder and replied. 

"Avast me captain,allow me to shiver ye timber?"

Sherlock just nods as he looks at Molly, she is dressed in a flowing sundress and he can see she is without a bra as her nipples have tightened. 

"Come board and pillage me love if you dare."

Sherlock replies as Molly makes quick work to draw the dress up and off herself. Sherlock moans as he had deduced correctly that she was without a bra, however to see her now standing there completely bare he chuckles. 

"Come here love. The bath is still hot and I am in need of your ministrations."

As he said this Molly giggled as he snaked an arm out and he drew her into the bath to straddle his waist. The kiss was at first gentle then heated. Molly moaned as he nipped her throat and she grinned as she looked down between where their bodies were connected. 

"Sexy wench, going without knickers.. whatever am i to do with you my lady?"

Molly just replied ghosting her lips with his own a moment before replying. 

"Fuck me my Lord husband. "

"As my lady wishes. here now in the bath?"

Molly nodded and yes they had sex in the bathroom of 221 B baker street, also the bedroom afterwards and both were sated and cuddling when Sherlock's phone beeped with a text. Molly groaned as Sherlock lifted the display. He however surprised her as he turned it, the phone off and then said quite simply. 

"The world can wait."

They cuddled and then Sherlock groaned as he got up and not to wake Molly a few hours later, dressed and went to pick up the children. Molly awoke some time later and heard the giggles. She was beside herself in happiness as she watched her children and their father playing. Sherlock smiled as she joined them. The rest of the evening went by happily. 

 That night they cuddled and Sherlock watched her sleep a bit. He thought about that had happened and as he lay in retrospect he knew he had to admit he owed Moriarty. He held in his arms his life, well half of his life as he thought about their twins upstairs asleep in their beds and the new life that lay inside his wife under his hand that lay on her belly. Life was good and he felt happiness and knew he was blessed. 

 He also knew, that he would talk to her in the morning about them purchasing 220 Baker as Mrs turner was retiring to the country to live closer to her children and he figured they could buy the house, convert it into a cozy home and he would be close by to work out of 221 B as well as  be around if his surrogate mother, Mrs Hudson needed him. Sherlock knew that Molly would probably have a few reservations until he pointed out that fact of staying close to Mrs Hudson. He he would keep James and Billy where they were as he still liked to bounce ideas off the former client and consulting criminal from time to time. 

As this last thought crossed his mind, he smiled and fell into slumber. 

In a small home outside Dublin, a man sat looking at a computer screen. He coughed a moment before he turned off the computer screen in front of him. James watched from a far at the woman he loved and felt tired now. He turned to look at Sebastian who was his only confidant and companion. He would not regret his decision. 

"She looks happy Sebby. Come let's rest."

"Yes boss, may I ask the question that has been troubling me for years now?"

Sebastian asked as James just nodded. 

"You want to know why I let him win? Why I let her go knowing there was a possibility that I would live. I loved her of course that is the easy answer. However, I also know he loves her and will keep her safe and happy and in ways i never would be able to. When the new baby is born we will of course pay our respects anonymously. "

Sebastian just nodded taking in the words of his former boss the consulting criminal. James just looked at him now, glared a moment before chuckling. Sebastian wheeled the wheelchair to jim's room and helped him into his bed after helping him change his clothes. James groaned as he cursed silently his unusable legs. Sebastian went to leave as he finished dressing James in silk pajamas when James spoke gently. 

"Stay with me Sebby."

Sebastian nodded as he made to get into the bed when James spoke again. 

"Sebastian, leave off your trousers and shirt if you will be more comfortable."

Sebastian bit his lip as he looked over at James and as he stripped and lay with Jim, Jim laid his head on Sebastian's chest to the former snipers surprise and he looked down at the man he loved secretly loved for over a decade now. James opened one eye and looked at Sebastian before he replied in a sleep filled voice. 

"Love you too Sebby,now go to sleep. We will talk in the morning about it."

Sebastian was surprised but then he grinned as James snuggled closer to him and fell asleep with a smile on his lips. Sebastian soon followed James into slumber. 

 

Epilogue

 

Molly lay tired, her body spent as she held the sight of her husband standing next to her hold their new born daughter. Sherlock was so enamored with his new child and quietly rocking her and trying to get her to rest. A nurse came in them with flowers and a big stuffed teddy bear. Sherlock was surprised as was Molly as there was no card to let them know who had sent it. Sherlock just was silent as he laid the baby in the bassinet and kissed Molly's forehead gently.

"I will be back shortly with Artemis and James.Rest Avery and let Mummy rest as well. I love you both."

Sherlock said of their now six year old daughter and son and then to his wife and newborn daughter. Molly nodded and Sherlock left the room. As he got into the hallway however, he sent a text message and smiled. He knew he would not get a response but he also knew he didn't need one.

James was sitting in the garden relaxing with his new husband. He still was in awe with the way that it had happened. He received a text and then showed the screen to Sebastian who smiled and kissed James gently. James nodded to himself before he replied one word to the text and sent it off. James was not surprised that Sherlock had finally figured it all out.After all if it were possible for Sherlock to fake his death all those years.. 

Sherlock's text simply read. 

"Thank you,Avery will love it when she is old enough to play with it. SH

"Congratulations." JM

Sherlock nodded to himself as he received the text and as he pocketed his phone he found himself smiling now quite easily as he went to the parking lot and got into one of the black cars that his brother had given him and Molly. As the driver pulled away from the hospital towards the school, Sherlock hoovered a moment over the button to delete the message. He knew he could trace Moriarty back with this simple text, however he no longer felt the need to. As far as he was concerned James Moriarty was dead and gone and he knew that true to his word, he had never bothered them again. 

Sherlock erased the message and knew it was the right thing to do. He opened the door as the car stopped and he swooped up both of his children as they came and hugged him.Sherlock got them sorted into the car and they made their way to the hospital. 

 

* * *

 

Not quite the end. Pf this story yes, however comptemplating working on a sequel to this. A continuum of sorts, what do you think about that? comment and let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally was going to make this a three to four chapter story but then my muses begged me to write more. So I have no idea how long this is going to be but I hope all of you enjoy the journey. 
> 
> I am also working on other projects too. But I hope this makes me put aside more time and helps me with my muses on other stories as well. Again thanks for reading and as my imaginary lover James Moriarty would say... Comments are so adorable. They are also much loved!


End file.
